Undertale X
by Foxy Foxern
Summary: Me and my friends Rp undertale
1. Intro

Intro

Hey people of the internet this is just an RP me and my friends enjoy!

Name:Rius

Age:17

Soul:Yellowish Orange(Justice and Bravery)

Mental Status:Nice dude just don't piss him off

Training under Unydne

In relationship with OAU Frisk who lives in the Ruins

Natural ability:Teleportation

Learned to make spears from Unydne

I'm wearing a black hoodie(Sans hoodie(blue=black white=still white)

Yellow t shirt

Dark blue jeans

Black shoes

Statistics_

Fireball

Age: 17

SOUL: Reddish orange (brave and determined)

Mental Status: stable for the most part, but still slightly psychotic

Can teleport.

Has the ability to form and/or control fire.

Training under Older Alternative Universe Chara. Madly in love with her.

Lives in a house on the city limits of Snowdin with OAU Chara.

Learned telekinesis from Sans.

Im wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black, grey, and white tennis shoes.

Name:John

Age: 17

Soul: Yellowish Green (Kind Justice)

State:Doesn't fight unless friends are in danger.

Power:Builds machines

Home:Snowden

I'm wearing a solid green t-shirt, jeans, and black and white shoes,


	2. Chapter 1 (01-19 18:32:57)

Chapter 1:Magic Box

Rius:Yo Naps I'm going ta Snowden.

Napstablook:Oooh k be safe.

Rius:Gotcha bro!

"Blink"

Fireball: "Hey babe, I'm heading to Grillby's."

OAU Chara: "Okay. Go on. I'll catch up with you later."

Fireball teleports out of the house.*

-John is wondering around looking down into his hands with some small metal box-

John: I think I'll head in for a bite...

-walks to Grillbys-

"Blink"

At Chara/Fireball's house

Rius:Yo Pyro u in there?

OAU Chara: "No. He just left. Meet up with him at Grillby's."

OAU Chara walks out of the house and heads for Grillby's herself.*

Rius:coolness later Geno!

"Blink"

-John walks into grillbys-

John: -mumbles to himself- Now,

-sits and starts opening and tinkering the box-

"Blink"

In front of Fireball

Rius:YO Pyro!!!

Fireball (startled) : "What the hell, Blinky?!"

-John jumps up when Rius yells-

-Jams Finger jams into small box-

John: Ow!

Rius:Hi Johnko!

Sees beer

Rius:I'll take that!

Takes Sans beer

Rius:Love to stay but I gotta go!

Meet me at the Ruins later!

"Blink"

John: Hey Ri—

-he blinks away-

John: I'll just have to amaze him later,

-John closes box-

-Presses button-

-Box floats and Catches on Fire-

John: There we go!

-John stops the box-

John: I'll take something to go,

Grillby hands Fireball his Mt. Ebbot moonshine. Fireball takes the alcohol and drinks it all down, asking for seconds.*

Fireball: "Nothin' better than moonshine!"

OAU Chara walks in and puts an arm around Fireball's neck.*

OAU Chara: "Hey babe."

Fireball (has had ten moonshines by now and is properly drunk): "Hreyyy baaabee."

OAU Chara: "Damn drunk. You can't hold your liquor after 9 glasses of 'shine."

Fireball: "Wanna try me, beautiful? How about a smooch?"

OAU Chara: "Ugh...fine." *kisses Fireball on the lips* "Now let's get out of here before you get REALLY shitfaced."

Fireball teleports himself and Chara out of Grillby's and into the ruins.*

John: Oh Wai—

-They teleport-

John: Wait up!

-Start running to the ruins-

"Blink"

Rius:Yo Tori! U got everything ready?

Toriel:Almost Everyone on the way?

Rius:U know it. Hey where's Frisky bits?

Toriel:She went to the store with Asriel.

Rius:I guess I'll just wait here.

-John runs and swings open the door to the ruins-

John: You think you could teleport me as well? Huff… Huff…

Fireball and OAU Chara search the ruins for Rius, Fireball staggering the whole time. They eventually find Rius and ask him why the wanted them here.*

Fireball: "Hey, Blinky, what'd ya want us here for?

OAU Chara: "Yeah, what's the big idea, Bonehead?"

Rius:Were!

Looks frantically for Sans

-John laughs-

Rius:Toriel u left the basement unlocked

OAU Chara: "Ugh! I mean you, faggot!" *points at Rius*

OAU Frisk:What was that?

"Holds knife to Chara's neck"

Fireball (still drunk): "What was what?"

-John walks up-

John: Fire you know that stuff is gonna kill you one day,

John: Hey everyone! What's up?

Rius:Chill hunbun they ment nothing By it.

Frisk puts she knife down

Frisk:Ok, hi John.

Asriel:Hi guys wat up?

John: Yo! Guys look at this!

-Press button-

-cube raises and is on Fire-

How about that?

It's like a floating candle!

Fireball (to John): "Look, I don't give a flying f*k! Knkw why? 'Cause I'm invincible!" *Fireball throws arms in the air. OAU Chara facepalms.*

Fireball looks at Asriel.*

Fireball: "Hey Goat Boy."

-cube Quickly dashes away from Fireballs Arm throws-

John: Well you know I think it's cool!

Rius:Um we have a human candle already. I mean he's drunk but nonetheless he works.

(Points to Fireball)

Rius:Oh mercy me someone sober him up!

OAU Chara gives Fireball a huge kiss, instantly sobering Fireball.*

Fireball telekinetically lifts the cube, and brings it to him.*

Fireball: "Let's have a looksee. Well well well, what do we have here?"

John: Umm it's still in the works,

It just takes in a magical input and uses it,

Rius:um I if I did it Tori might need a new house?

cube burst into a ball of flames and creates its own gravity, orbiting pieces of rubble around it*

Rius:Holy shit!

John: Woah,

-Gets out a notepad-

John: looks like it's worked!

-writes something down-

Fireball: "How do ya stop this thing?"

OAU Chara:Drop it dummy!

-John hand motions cube back-

Fireball: "Uh, yeah!"

John: Sure,

OAU Chara: "Get on with it, dipshit."

Rius:First of all Tori Now!

Toriel comes out with a huge array of foods

Rius:We eat then I'll explain cool

John: That's fine with me!

-Grabs a plate-

Fireball grabs one plate, two forks, and a healthy portion of each food. He then forms a table of fire and telekinetically lifts rubble and places the pieces down to be used as chairs. Fireball and Chara use one rubble piece and eat off of the same plate, Fireball and Chara occasionally feeding each other.*

RiusFrisk:"Barf noises"

Rius:Well I ask u all here cuz... Fuck why did I call u guys here?

Fireball: "Dumbass..."

John: Umm was it just to eat because it not complaining,

-John looks at cube-

-John mumbles- kinda still want Rius to touch it…

John: Rius I got an idea!

Rius:Wat u want tinker

John: Well I was wondering what would happen if you touched this? -Picks up box-

We probably don't wanna do this outside

Rius finish his food and takes the box outside

Rius:If anything happens ur paying for it got it.

John: You know it might teleport, it might you know blow up……

Rius:Aaaaaahhhh!

Silents

Walks back in the house

Rius:So we got a problem

OAU Chara: "What is it?"

Rius:So I did the thing and it started to shoot Spears at me then it

Blinked

John: Oww…… I should've known what it would do……

-Walks in-

John: The problem is that I don't know it went……

And ummm...

Ummm...

Rius:So There's a teleporting spear throwing box that can't be tracked in the underground!

Why didn't u add a tracker!!!!

John: I told you it was in the works, the problem is it will ummm

-Scratches Head-

Continue until I gesture it back...

Fireball: "Fucking dumbass..." *grabs a glass of Mt. Ebbot moonshine and chugs it*

Fireball: "You two are the CAUSE of my drunkenness!"

Rius:Pyro let's track it ourselves teleport everywhere as fast as u can don't want anyone getting hurt ya know.

Brb Mercy!

"Blink"

Frisk:Later

John: Ha…ha…

I should probably warm people about a murdery box that teleports...

Frisk:Oh ya think!

Asriel:I'll go get Sans he can teleport to

Fireball and OAU Chara teleport everywhere until the finding the box shooting spears at Grillby's.*

-John is running in Snowden warning people and notices and start running to Grillbys-

Fireball: "I'll just form force field around it and-"

The box shattered the force field of fire and teleports away.*

Fireball: "-shit!"

Rius blinks to Alphys

Lab

Rius:Alphys! Problem.Box.Spears!

Alphys:It's a Grilbys

Rius:Thanks

Fireball chugs another glass of Mt. Ebbot moonshine and continues his search with Chara by his side.*

Blink

Rius:We're is it!

John: Ummm it was here...but it went away.

Rius:Fuck!

Blinks back to Alphys

Rius:have u seen it

Alphys:It's in hot land

Rius:Thanks

Blinks

Fireball teleports directly in front of the cube to a shooting spear.*

Fireball: "Shit!" *teleports behind the cube*

Fireball forms a Level 10 fire force field around the cube and teleported himself, Chara, and the cube to Alphys' lab.*

–John runs to the lab-

John: Huff Huff Hot doesn't help running,

Blinks

And sees Pyro teleport

Rius:Fuck!

Blinks to Alphys

Fireball: "I got the little bastard!"

Rius:Hold it still!

Summons a multitude of Spears

I'm gonna turn this into scrap metal!

Fireball releases the forcefield but holds the cube still with telekinesis.*

Fireball: "Go! NOW!"

Rius:Piercing tornado!

Destroys the box

John: Wait! I just have to signal it back—

-box shards fly-

Rius:Never make one of those again and if u do don't tell me

Fireball: "Damn right!"

John: I can probably fix this,

-Picks up little bits of metal-

John: Wires are fried, it's in shambles, it will take a bit of time,

-Quickly puts metals in bag-

Fireball: "No. Never. Again."

John: Ummmm Okay……

I'll at least not ask you to touch everything,

John: Rius, powers is to much for the little thing

Rius:Fuck it I'm going ta grilbys!

I need a drink! Some one tell Napstablook I'm gonna be out late tell Frisk to come pick me up later.

Fireball: "I'm game!"

Chara: "No! No more drinks! You're going HOME and WE are gonna stay in BED. You. Me. Bed. NOW."

Fireball: "Yes dear..." *teleports the two back home*

John: Well, you know things gotta be tested,

-walks into the lab-

End!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Dark Energy!

Rius: Aaaaaaaahhhh!

Frisk: Wats Wrong?!

Rius: Traps everywhere!!!!!

Frisk: Awww it's ok, it was just a drunken nightmare.

-John walks into Grillby's wearing a lab coat and with a huge stack of papers under his arm-

John: Coffee please~

-John spreads the paper out and studies them-

Rius: What Time is it?

Frisk: Um 8:00 am….

Rius: Oh Shit! Undyne is gonna kill me!

(Battle against a true hero begins)

Rius: AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaHhhh!

-Rius gets dressed then runs and lightning speed and runs to see Undyne in her armor-

Rius: Shit…

-Fireball wakes up and stretches. He gets out of bed and realizes that he is naked-

Fireball: (rubbing head) What happened last night?

-Chara lays on her side and bats her eyes seductively-

Chara: Don't you remember?

Undyne: Get ready punk!

-Undyne summons lots of spears-

Rius: Oh come the fuck on!

-rius summons two short spears and comes charging-

Rius: Fuck my liiiiife!

"You VIOLATED me!", Fireball growled at Chara.

Chara (smiling): "But you liked it."

Rius:Ok time to get for real!

(Battle against a True Hero SharaX Remix

Starts playing(Rius's theme))

Undyne:That's more like it!

Launches more Spears at Rius

John: Well……

-Picks up papers-

I guess I'll take a walk,

Fireball gets dressed and looks back at Chara, who is still seductively lying on her side.*

-John walks and sees Fireballs house-

John: Should I...?

-John walks up and knocks-

John: H-Hello?

Fireball: Come in,

-John walks-

John: Hey! Um how's it going?

Fireball walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.*

Fireball: "Pretty good. How's it goin' on your end?"

-John looks at papers-

John: Lab work seems to get bigger everyday,

Heh,

Lucky me I get to run any testing I can think about

Fireball: "Think you could teach me a thing or two?"

Chara (standing in the bedroom doorway): "I'LL teach you something!"

Fireball: "Ack! CHARA!"

-John glares at chara for a second-

John: what would you like to know, -Sets stack of papers down-

Fireball: "Everything!"

Chara (speaking seductively): "About what?"

Fireball: "CHARA!! Why are you so horny?!?!"

John: So basic quintessential engineering or magical imprinting?

Or you know there's a lot of studying to do, I could get you books,

-Hands one page to Fireball-

Look here,

Fireball: "What does this word mean?" *points on paper*

John: Haha, it's just a formula for quantities in magical binding, sometimes these formulas have so many letters they look like words.

Fireball: "Oh okay. What the hell?!"

John: huh what?

Chara drags Fireball back into the bedroom.*

Fireball: "Save yourself, John! We'll meet up later!"

Rius:Tactical Retreat!

Blinks to Chara/Fireball's house

Undyne:I'll find you Punk, I'm not done with ya!

Rius:Open the door plz I don't wanna die!!!

Fireball telekinetically opens the door.*

Rius:Thxs I'll pay for the damage later!

Fireball is laying on the couch and Chara is lying on top of him with her arms around him.*

Fireball: "No problem. I could repair the place telekinetically anyway."

Rius:Oh yeah,Wait why didn't u do that when I had to pay for the damage u caused a Gilby's!

Fireball: I didn't damage Grillby's, you fucking asshole.

Rius:then who then who the fuck did!

-Picks up papers-

John: Hey Ruis! What is up?

Rius:No time to explain I just need a break before—

A Spear passes right by their heads

Rius:THAT!!

Points to Undyne in the distance

Rius:Everyone take cover!

Blinks

A hailstorm of Spears go through the House!

John: W-what?!

-falls to cover-

Fireball used his body as a human shield to Chara, getting impaled several times.*

Fireball: "Ack! Ugh..." *the reddish-orange glow in Fireball's eyes slowly faded*

On the roof of the house!

Rius:This is a little extreme for training!

Undyne:...

A dark aura flows from Undyne

Rius:What the hell?

Undyne jumps toward Rius with a Spear

Rius:Oh Fuck!

Rius Summons two Spears

Rius:Guys get to Alphys something isn't right with Undyne! I'll hold her off ok!

John: Fireball! What, Dude you Okay?

-John stands up-

John: Ummm...

-Ripes lab coat and starts rapping his wounds-

John: stay in there!

Fireball uses the last of his energy to teleport himself, Chara, and John to Alphys' lab.*

-John continues to aid Fireball-

John: Your good, none hit your major points, Can you hear me just give me a signal. Chara get Alphys for me!

Rius:Jeez sense this isn't normal. SANS CODE FART NOISE!

Sans teleports to Rius

Sans:Random dark energy!

Rius:YES!

Sans:I'll have to go to Gaster for this Stay here!

Sans used teleport

Rius:Got It! Aaaaaaahhhhh!

(Battle against a True Hero SharaX Remix intensifies)

Chara runs to get Alphys. Fireball struggles to breathe.*

Fireball: "Ugh...just...stop her. I...know what's...wrong with...Undyne."

Chara: "Alphys! Alphys! It's Fireball! He's hurt! And Undyne! Something's wrong with her!"

John: don't talk your wounds will open,

-takes more of the coat and still warps Fireball-

You'll be okay,

Rius:Can't hold back! Sorry Undyne! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eyes glow Yellow and Orange!

SUMMONS A YELLOW SPEAR AND AN ORANGE SPEAR!

Rius:BRAVE JUSTICE TYPHOON!

Rius spins rapidly creating a yellow orange tornado

Fireball: "It's...called...dark energy."

-John finishes wrapping up Fireball-

John: He is stable,

Look try not to talk, not yet

Fireball: "No." *tries to stand* "Y'all...need...my help."

Chara comes back with Alphys*

John: No, your lucky you can even talk right now! Getting up will reopen your wounds,

Look, Your fight is done. You did your job, I will not allow you to run to your death,

Fireball attempts to stand again, his eyes glowing red.*

Undyne:...

Undyne summons a ton of Spears

Rius:Shit that was all I had, the fuck is that dark stuff, and why can't I cut it!

Undyne directs the Spears at Rius

Rius:Oh well I've had a good run.

Falls as the Spear attack but

Rius:Bones?

Papyrus:You shouldn't give up so easily human!

Rius:Oh hey Paps why u here?

Papyrus:I'm here to help! It seems something is wrong with Undyne.

Rius:Something wrong is an understatement she's gone!

Papyrus:But Not Lost we shall Find her!

Seeing Papyrus stand against the unknown darkness fills Rius with Bravery!

Rius eyes glow Orange

Rius:Let's do this! I'm feelin Brave!

John: You want to march to your death?

-starts to try to hold him down-

Fire, listen, You cant even move right how can you fight! I'm sure Ruis is getting help,

Fireball: "Ugh! Fucking kill me then! 'Cause I'm useless, dammit! Useless! Useless! Useless!" *punches ground repeatedly*

John: You saved me and her,

Your not useless,

Your the reason we are safe for now.

But do you know what would be useless you going and throwing your life away, so stay still,

Fireball (with tears in his eyes): "...fine..."

Rius:Here we go Paps!

Papyrus:Righty O human!

As Undyne attacks with a barrage of Spears, Rius and Papyrus counter with Bones and Spears

Rius:Thanks Paps If u hadn't shown up I would have been Boned!

Papyrus:Now is not the time for jokes human!

John: Look Fire buddy looks like your wounds stable can you tell me what you know about this darkness? Maybe there's a cure or something?

Fireball: "Only...light, or the purest of SOULS...can cure/counter it. Someone...with the heart of...a child. Li-ugh-like Frisk."

Sans teleports to Alphys lab

Sans:Alphys, Gaster said the answer to the problem is here!

Fireball (still in pain): "Ugh...hey bonehead."

Sans:Whoa kid what happened to u!?

Sans heals Fireball

Fireball: That bitch called Undyne.

Sans:It's not her it's something else kid

Fireball: I know...its called dark energy.

Sans:It's from an intruder of the world.

Fireball: From an Alternate Universe?

Sans:Maybe, it's not out of the question but first we need to help Undyne!

Rius and Papyrus begin to pushes Undyne back to the Ruins with their combined teamwork

Fireball (speaking as he struggles to stand): "We'll need Frisk to help us."

Sans:You got it kid.

Teleports Everyone to Toriel's house.

Sans:Tori where's Frisk!

Fireball: "We need her help! And fast!"

Frisk:Over here dry bones! Whatsapp

Fireball: "There's something wrong with Undyne! There's some dark energy surrounding her and she's trying to kill everyone!"

Sans:Mainly Rius tho

Frisk runs out the house in search for Rius and Undyne

Rius comes flying, landing a couple feet away from Frisk.*

Rius:Hey...Fri..sky...bits.

Papyrus:Frisk take the human inside he's badly injured.

Frisk quickly grabs Rius and takes him inside

Rius:Stop her...don't hurt...she's hurting...help her.

Rius passes out due to his injuries and exhaustion.

Frisk:It's gonna be fine we're gonna help her so just rest for now.

End!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Kindness is Key

Fireball (fighting Undyne): "Ngh! Why...are you...doing this, Undyne?!" *shoots a line of fire at Undyne*

Chara goes psychotic and helps Fireball fight off Undyne. Megalovania intensifies.*

John: Ummm... I'll help you guys somehow!

-fumbles hands in bag-

Fireball (enraged): "Rrraaaahhhh!!!! You. Will. PAY DEARLY!!!" *sends out a wave of fire ahead of himself, burning Undyne*

Undyne stops fighting.*

Papyrus:wait fire human, plz try not to hurt her she is not herself

Fireball: "Papyrus, she is trying to kill us. But you have a point. I've stopped her for now."

Fireball forms a Level 20 Fire Force Field around Undyne to hold her in place.*

-John pulls out a small device-

John: This little thing can capture any creatur—

Oh wait,

Looks like you got this.

Fireball: "Frisk! Use that power we talked about! NOW! While I have her pinned down!"

Frisk:The fuck are ya talking!

Fireball: "Extract the darkness using the pureness of your SOUL!"

John: The power of a soul! You know the one thing I can't make in a lab,

You got this!

Frisk:No seriously the fuck are you guys talking!

Fireball: "Just reach deep within yourself and summon the raw power of your SOUL."

Fireball remembers something*

Frisk:Ok?

Nothing happens

John: Yeah something like that— Oh wait, nothing happened

Fireball: "Wait! There are some side effects!"

Undyne breaks free

-John whips out device-

John: Ah Ha!

-Presses button-

-Throws the thing at Undyne-

Please work...

Fireball: "Shit!"

Undyne smashes the box

John: B-But T-that's Impossible……

Fireball: "O-o-o-oh s-shit!!"

Dark energy begins to surround everyone

John: Guys S-Stay C-calm,

This energy affects your minds,

Fireball: "No-wait...Undyne, give me a hug."

Chara: "What the FUCK?!!!"

Fireball: "Wait."

Fireball hugs Undyne tightly, causing the Dark Energy to drop several levels.*

Undyne:...

Stabs Fireball

John: I should've know—

Fireball! Wait—

Fireball (spitting up blood by the pints): "Ack! Blrgh! Blrgh! No...it should've worked. Please...no...this can't be...the end. Noo..."

Fireball spits up blood. Blood is now covering Fireball's mouth, chin, and neck. He quickly blacks out as he slides off of Undyne's spear.*

John: Now you've crossed it—

-takes off bloody lab coat-

John: Rius, Fire, They're……

-flames begin to cover John-

John: Times up,

-John smiles-

Chara runs to Fireball's side.*

Chara: "Fireball! No!"

Fireball (speaking weakly): "I..blrgh...thought kindness...like...blrgh...a hug...would make the...dark energy...go away."

-John Breathes heavy-

John: No Fire is right,

-Johns flames vanish-

John: Undyne Can you hear me! Look I know your in there! Try to fight it!

Johns eyes turn pure Green

Fireball lies on the ground, coughing up blood, as Chara races forward in full psycho mode to fight Undyne.*

Chara: "YOU. WILL. PAY!!!!"

-John dashes in front of Chara-

-John smiles-

John: Remember The Times you made spaghetti? Or the times you train with Ruis, Come on…

Frisk dashes And Tackles Chara to the ground

Frisk:Calm down it's gonna be fine, everything will be fiiine.

Frisk puts Chara to sleep

Frisk:John Whatever ur doing keep it up ok!

John: Remember that joke you would say just to make papyrus mad? Haha... You are here. I can feel it,

John places his hand on Unydne

A huge Green light feels the area

Undyne is out cold on the ground

John: Wait I d-did it?!

Hahahaha Yes—

-notices Fireball on the ground-

I–I'll help you d-don't worry

-runs to Fireball-

John passes out

Back at Alphys Lab

Sans:Holy Bones!

Alphys:Hurry and get them here fast!

Sans:On it!

Sans teleports to the Ruins

Alphys:I've looked over the recordings of the Ruins multiple times but I can't see what happened to her! It just goes dark!

Sans:Seems like something fishy is going on here.

Frisk:Are they gonna be ok.

Alphys:Well Unydne, John Rius need to rest for a few days dew to their exhaustion from using too much magic. Fireball will need time for his wounds to heal. And Chara will need to be restrained until she calms down!

Chara:I'M GONNA TURN HER INTO FISH STICKS AND EAT HER!!!!

Frisk:I understand I'll be back to check on everyone, I also need to let Azzy Naps know what happened so they won't worry to much.

Fireball (speaking weakly and sort of hoarsely): "Chara?"

Chara gets up from a chair and stands by Fireball's side, holding his hand.*

Chara: "Yeah, my pyro?"

Fireball: "How do you feel?"

Chara (giggling): "I should be asking you that, but I'm fine. How are YOU feeling?"

Fireball: "I'm fine as long as you are."

John: Oh god—

How long has it been……

John: O-oh Fire? You awake?

Rius:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! PAIN EVERYWHERE

WHY LIFE!!!!!!

Frisk:Shut up ya baby it's just a shot.

Rius:Everything hurts!

Fireball (to Rius): "Pussy..."

Rius:I will Spear you!!

Fireball: "Bring it, Blinky."

John: Haha—

-Gets up-

I probably have stacks of work to do— Wait.

I need a new coat,

Rius:Fuck ur coat!

John: It needed to be replaced anyway, ha—

-grabs some vials of medicine and mixing a little-

-grabs needle-

Fireball: "Chara, I need a nurse." *winks at Chara*

Chara then leans down and kisses Fireball.*

Chara: "Better?"

Fireball (smiling): "Better."

Rius:If you come near I swear to Mage! I will have Justice!

Frisk:I think his still out of it.

Fireball and Chara laugh at Rius.*

John: it's not for you, Ruis,

-Injects Needle into Johns arm-

John: that's what I needed, I'm feeling better already.

Fireball: "Druggy."

Rius:I'm perfectly fine I just hate hospitals!

Fireball: "Not you, Johnny boy over there."

John: You want sum?

-Points needle at fireball-

-John Laughs-

Frisk:Sshhh calm down.

Rius passes out

Fireball: "Sure. Why not? I'm no pussy."

Chara slaps Fireball's hand.*

Alphys enters the room.

Alphys:Good morning everyone how are ya feeling?

Fireball: "Just fine, Alphys."

Chara: "I'm good."

John: I'm doing great, say you got a spare lab coat?

Alphys:Good to hear, Yes, and where's Rius?

John: He is still recovering this environment is very stressful for him,

-looks for Ruis-

"Yeah! He's afraid of NEEDLES!", Fireball laughed.

John: What…… Ruis... Where is he?

Chara: "I think Frisk ran off with him. Carrying him that is."

Phone rings

Alphys:Hello, Yeah, ok, I see, ok just keep an eye on him.

He blinked himself and Frisk to Napstablook's house.

Fireball and Chara: "Oh okay."

John: (talking to himself) I wonder what I should work on next……

-John looks at the medical data for himself and his friends-

Fireball (sarcastically): "How about a machine that destroys Dark Energy."

Alphys:I guess his powers kicked in to take him somewhere peaceful to him. Anyway we're going to go see Undyne now she seems to be better but she won't be out of here for awhile. Also you two(points to chara Fireball) are to stay here, for her protection of course. John come with me.

Napstablook's House

Rius:Hey Naps can ya play chill track 24 plz.

Napstablook:No problem bro Frisk filled me in on what happened.

Plays Next to Blue-Skrt Emoji

-John glares at fireball-

John: Try not to break anything here or in my lab,

John: Yes, Alphys,

-follows and gets in new lab coat-

Alphys:This way plz.

Walks down several walkways to get to Unydne's room

Undyne:Hey guys.

Fireball: "Fiiiiine."

Chara climbs onto the hospital bed with Fireball and cuddles up to him with her arm laid across his chest and her corresponding hand resting on his shoulder.*

Chara: "I may be genocidal, but YOU are the flame of my life. I will always come to you aid. I will always fight by your side, never against you."

They fall asleep like this.*

John: Hey I'm glad your back,

-Shuffles medical research papers-

Undyne:So I hear it's thanks to you,the drunk, and spearhead. Anyway Alphys you said y'all wanted to ask me something

-John rubs the back of his neck-

John: Heh don't thank me it just came natural,

John: about that, Do you feel different now or did something happen, these numbers look normal……

-glares at papers-

Undyne:Yeah sure,

Alphys:More importantly do you remember what happened.

Unydne:A little, I remember I was chasing after Spearhead wen he try to duck out of our fight. I was on my way out the Ruins, then I woke up here, what happened?

Alphys:Umm

Chara tosses and turns in her sleep, having a nightmare.*

Chara (still asleep): "No! Leave me ALONE! No. No! NOOOOO!!!" *Chara screams in her sleep, waking herself, Fireball, and alerting everyone in the building.*

John: What—

–runs out to room-

What's wrong—

Oh, it's just…

-runs back into Undynes room-

John: It's all good, heh dreams probably,

-Continues looking at papers-

Fireball jolts from his sleep, startled.*

Fireball: "Baby, are you alright?!"

Chara (wiping the hair from her eyes): "Yeah. Just a nightmare."

Fireball: "What was it about?"

Chara: "..."

Chara has a lost look on her face, and Fireball tilts his head to one side slightly.*

Chara: "...I don't remember."

Undyne:Anyway how long until I'm out of here?

Alphys:A few more days. John plz go tell chara Fireball they can leave now.

Fireball: "You don't remember?"

Chara: "No. I don't remember."

Fireball: "Nightmares that you wake up from screaming, and then don't remember, are NEVER good."

-John walks out with papers still in hand-

John: Alright love birds you have been officially discharged, and if you'll excuse me...

-begins walking to Johns lab-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rius vs John!

3 Days later!

Fireball: "I'm going out. See ya later."

Chara: "Okay babe. See you after while."

Chara secretly sneaks after Fireball.*

Blink

Rius(whispers in Chara's ear):Hey psycho, how about round 2!

Chara jumps and punches Rius in the mouth*

Chara: "Ah! You asshole!"

Rius summons a short spear

Rius:Alright lets go!

Chara punches Rius*

Chara: "Shut up! I'm following the Pyro."

Rius:Ow! Why didn't u say so! Sense your busy I'm gonna go see how Unydne's doing. Good luck psycho!

Blink

Chara follows Fireball, who is walking as if on a Sunday stroll, all the way to a house that belongs to a girl named Mary.*

Fireball: "Hey Mary, how ya been?" *Mary hugs Fireball*

Mary: "I've been fine. How about you?"

"That bitch!", Chara hissed.

Fireball: "I'm fine. Had a big scare with Undyne a couple days ago. Say, you still make armor don't you?"

Mary: "Yeah. You finally looking to get some armor?"

Fireball: "Yeah." *Fireball follows Mary inside the house*

Chara clenches her fists*

Chara: "That BITCH is gonna steal my man"

Blink

Rius:Yo Unydne?

No one is here

Um Alphys!?

Alphys walks in the room

Alphys:Yes? Um

Rius:WERE IS UNYDNE!

Rius shakes Alphys back and forth

Alphys:She said she was on her way to the armory!

Rius:Royal or Common!!!

Alphys:Whichever's close to her home!

Rius:Got It!

Blinks

Alphys falls to ground from the constant motion of Rius rocking her around

Blinks

Rius:MARYGOLD HOVE YOU SEEN UNYDNE!

John: Would you be quiet—

-John is in his lab-

Fireball walks out of Mary's house wearing a silver chest plate that covers his torso and back. Chara comes running up out of nowhere and punches Mary as she appears in the doorway.*

Chara: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SEDUCING MY MAN, YOU HALF-BREED MONSTER?!"

Mary: "Ow! I wasn't seducing him. I was making him some armor like he requested."

Chara: "Is that true, Pyro?"

Fireball: "It's true. I requested this armor, which she happily made for me. Mary here is an old friend of mine."

Chara (crossing her arms): "Fine. Whatever."

Mary: "Oh, hey Rius. No, I haven't seen Undyne."

Mary (purring): "But I see YOU'RE in good shape these days."

-John is his lab coat walks up to where Fireball-

John: Looks like some noise what is—

John: Woah is that real silver, easy to infuse with magic... it must of taken days to craft this...

-John is staring at the plate-

Rius:Um yeah thanks. Anyway imma wait for Unydne to get here cool.

Rius:How the hell did you get here so fast?!?

Fireball: "Yeah, real silver, John. And no, just an hour to make it...for ME anyway."

Rius:No really John you were just in Hotland what the fuck!!

-John wiggle sliver necklace-

John: Haha! This little thing I've been working on! I can only blink to huge magical energies,

Mary where did you find the silver to make a plate like this?!

Mary: "Heh, I knew I'd need it for something one day, so I kept it in storage."

Rius:Ya cheating bitch do you know how long it took for me to learn how to blink!!!

Fireball chuckles at Rius' remark.*

John: You can really use any metal for magical binding for the easiest you need silver,

Like I said, only to strong magical sources, Like both you and Fire,

Unydne and Frisk show up

Unydne:Yo Mary you got my order ready?

Frisk:Hi guys look who I found!

Fireball: "See? I am special."

Chara: "Yeah, special in the HEAD."

Rius:Wait which one?

Fireball: "Sup Frisk?"

Chara: "Hey Mercy. Sup fish fries."

Rius:UNYDNE!!! Frisky!!!

Round 15 Go!!!

Rius throws Spears at Unydne and Frisk

Unydne and Frisk dodge with ease as Frisk heads straight for Rius

Frisk:Piercing arrow of love!

Frisk strikes Rius

Fireball and Chara (both facepalming): "Oh my god!"

John: Um guys!

-John falls over to dodge the stray spear-

John: I can't make immortality yet!

Stray spear narrowly misses Chara.*

Chara: "I swear to god, if one of those hits me, somebody's gonna DIE!"

Rius:Shield of Justice!

A yellow heart shield appears

Frisk:Mary little help?

Rius:Oh right let's go! Roulette chain!

Rius blinks while throwing spear at Frisk who easily dodges them and Unydne who deflects them with her own spear

Fireball starts massaging Chara's shoulders to calm her down.*

Fireball: "Listen, Geno, just calm down!"

Chara: "Don't ever let me hear you call me Geno ever again, capiche?"

Sans teleports into the action, sees what's happening, and teleports out.*

-John sighs-

-Throws Box on floor-

-Box turns into personal Shield bubble-

-Spear hits Shield and it sticks-

Jhin: Well I'm glad it worked.

Frisk:Now Unydne,Mary!

Frisk,Unydne,Mary:

FRISKY CATFISH COMBO!

Rius:AAAAHHH!

Falls to the ground

Rius:I swear I will win one day.

Gets up.

Rius:Glad to see ur all better Unydne.

Unydne:You knows it punk! Nhehehehe!

Fireball: "Undyne, you laugh like Papyrus."

Undyne: "Can it before I put out your flame, Pyro!"

Chara: "Watch your mouth, fish sticks!"

-John steps on button on the box-

-Shield collapses along with the spear it was holding-

John: You guys trying to kill us?!

Rius,Frisk,Mary:

Sometimes

John: That doesn't help…

Rius:you asked we answered

Fireball starts laughing hard*

Fireball (laughing): "I love these people."

Rius,Frisk:Oh my god he can Love!!!!

Rius,Frisk:What Magic is this!

Fireball glares at the two*

Frisk,Rius:Oh he's back to normal

John: Look bud,

-looks a Fireball-

If you want any magical power it this

-knocks on his Armour-

You know who to talk to.

Rius:Yeah Mary!

Fireball:"Thanks pal."

John: I didn't study days to just to be

disregarded

-Looks at Ruis and teleports behind him-

Check yourself pride begins falls

Rius death glares at John

Rius:Are you sure you wanna fight me Tinkerbell!

Fireball burst into laugher*

Fireball and Chara together: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

John: Always coming to fight are you?

-John smiles-

Rius summons a spear that sends shockwaves across Snowden!

Frisk:Now Rius, calm down, don't get mad, he didn't mean it like that.

Fireball grabs popcorn and a drink, sharing both with Chara.*

Fireball and Chara (chanting): "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

—End—of—chapter—


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Core

John is standing next to Ruis-

John: Mindless rage, you know it's only a natural rejection to the truth, You will fall if you continue solving problems by spearing them away,

-John laughs-

John: It also destroys what little bit of actual intelligent reasoning you have.

Mary walks up to Rius and runs her fingers across his chest, electric magic sparking at her fingertips.*

Mary (seductive): "You just gonna stand there and take that insult, big boy. Or are you gonna do somethin' about it?"

Frisk is enraged at Mary for trying to seduce Rius.*

John: All instinct, what training overcompensates it? Heh, I get my information by observing it's what we do,

Frisk:Kick his fucking ass Rius!!!

Rius:With extreme Pleasure! Out of the way Mary!

Battle against true Justice starts playing(BAATH)

Rius:Sorry John I'm not changing my way of thinking any time soon but those are some Brave words to say John so I won't kill you, I'll just beat the shit out of ya!

Rius:Perpare yourself!!!

Fireball: Shit just got real.

Chara: Yep

John: Funny I was about to say something along those lines to you,

-Takes off lab coat-

Fireball, Chara, Frisk, and Mary watch as John and Rius fight.*

John: Heh If you insist, I was wondering what I would test my new projects on…

-John grabs something in his pocket-

-John dodges punch-

John: Impulsive……

-John steps back-

John: Heh……

-Pulls out little box-

-Drops it on the ground and it floats around him-

Rius:I'm impulsive yes,

Blinks above the box

And kicks it to the ground

But I'm also a fast thinker!

Rius:I know you spend a lot of time on your gadgets and stuff, but if you use then against me I'll break them all to pieces!

Rius:Fight with your own strength for once!!!

Fireball claps.*

Fireball: I got 10 on Rius.

Chara: 20 on John.

Fireball: You're on!

Frisk:Mary who do you think will win?

Mary (seductively): I'm pulling for Rrrrius

Frisk:Yeah me too!

John: My mind is my strength unlike any muscle it can't reach a cap of its own,

-Box lifts its self up again-

John: remember when I played chess with you and you put a hole through it the board, I'm one step ahead… Heh,

Fireball (yelling from the sidelines): Smash his fucking face, you dipshit!

Rius:That was a long time ago John, and worked and trained to get this strength going as far as near death to get my magic abilities unlike Pyro and the others I worked for my magic!! But you don't deserve a fight with magic this my power vs your power! So give up and feel my Justice!

Rius:Non magical Roulette chain!!!!

Rius blinks around John striking him with a barrage of fists!

Fireball: "Hey, asshole! I can help I was born with these abilities! I, too, trained to hone in my skills as well! I trained hard to learn telekinesis from Sans!"

Fireball punches Rius and jump-kicks John.*

Fireball: "Fucking assholes."

Chara claps hard and fast at Fireball's stunt.*

Dark energy attaches to Rius's right arm

Rius:FOUND YOU BASTARD!!!!

Blinks

John: Wait What?!

-side steps Fireballs kick-

-Ruis vanishes-

Chara: What's he talking about?

Fireball (shrugging his shoulders): Dunno

Fireball: Where'd Blinky go?

Frisk walks up to John

Frisk:John?

Mary: I sense an enormous amount of dark energy and magic nearby.

Fireball: Uh oh...not again.

In the distance.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!

John: Hmpft……

-wipes Ruis's one punch that landed-

Fireball, Chara, Frisk, and Mary run towards where the scream came from...on the east side of Snowdin.*

Rius:STAY BACK!!!

Fireball: What's wrong? We're pals. You can tell me.

Chara: Over dramatic drama queen…

-John sits down-

John: Huff… Huff…

-Looks at metal box and it starts floating again-

Fireball slowly steps closer to Rius.*

Rius:I say..

Dark energy erupts

STAY BAAAACK!!!!

Fireball: *gasp*

Chara: Uh oh

Rius:Run run run run run run run run run run gotta find him gotta find him gotta find him before it's gone! Huff huff huff

THERE!

Blinks

The Dark Energy wave sends Fireball flying backwards into Chara, all 120 lbs of him.*

Chara: Dipshit.

Fireball: Not my fault. But I think Rius has flipped his lid.

Chara: You're telling me!

Blinks to Gaster

Rius:Down down down into darkness, into the void, you've seen it were were is it tell before it's too late!!!

Mary: Poor Rius. He seems to be in distress.

Chara: No shit, Sherlock!

John: Heh…

-the floating box starts spinning-

-John lays in the snow and is heavily breathing-

Frisk:JOHN!!!

Fireball: John! What the hell is going on?! What's wrong??

John's heart stops beating. Mary zaps him with a bolt of electricity.*

Mary: Did it work?

John's heart starts beating again.*

Fireball: Yes! It worked!

Rius:Thank you Wings I'll tell them you helped!

Blinks to Hotland

Rius: I know were you are you AAAAAAAAHHHHH

CaN't TaKe Mme!!

I'll UsE ThIs AgAnist YoU!!

Rius falls toward the core

Rius:DaRk EnErGy SpEar ShIeld!!!

John: Heh, This power I haven't seen. Turns out I was wrong…

-John moves over-

Fireball: C'mon! We gotta find Blinky before he does something stupid!

Chara: You're right. Let's go.

Mary: Yeah!

Fireball fireman carries John as they follow Chara's survival/gut instincts, leading them to the core.*

Ring ring ring!

Frisk's phone starts ringing

Frisk:HE WHAT!!!!

Everyone to Alphys Lab NOW!!!!

Fireball: Got it! Everyone hold on tight! Mass teleportation in 3...2...1...NOW!

Fireball mass teleports the group to Alphys' lab.*

Alphys:Aaahh!? That was fast? Anyway look here.

play security footage of the core

Fireball: "Is that-"

John: I haven't seen anything like that—

They all hit me, with one force, but I didn't feel them until—

Wait—

-John stubbles into his lab-

John: No, No, No

Chara: "Dark Energy."

Fireball (banging fist on table): "Shit!"

Unydne destroys a table by shaming her Fist at it in angry

Unydne:Damn It punk.

John: Prime material plane tears? No,

Unstable Module Ether? No,

Here we go,

Transmission Of Unstable Energies…… unfortunately not a lot of information is built up…

Fireball starts to cry at the thought of losing his friend to Dark Energy. This would not be the first he had lost friends to Dark Energy.*

Frisk:John we don't need another untested machine!!

John: But according to my research someone has to be behind this, instant consuming isn't natural…

Fireball: "Not you too, Blinky. First Bill, then Abbie, Zach next...now Rius...DAMMIT! HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE YOU GONNA TAKE FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD?!?!?!?!"

Fireball sends out a fiery shock wave.*

The computers temporarily malfunction from the shockwave. Fireball sobs as he remembers his friends taken by Dark Energy.*

Alphys:It's ok Pyro he's not gone.

Alphys zooms And enhances the footage before Rius hit the core

John: The powers of ones soul can't be destroyed easily he's still out there, Look

Alphys is right

Fireball (crying): "DAAAAAMMMMIIIIITTTT!!!! Get it together, Pyro. Get it together. I...need to...", *Fireball then smirks maniacally, "...DESTROY SOMETHING!"

Frisk is still crying in the corner

Unydne:Listen squirt he's fine see?

Frisk:I see that clearly I'm scared of were he is!

John: The only way is to recreate the signals and then we can teleport to where ever Ruis is, Every magic or energy leaves pints to follow, If I can just get readings of the core…

-John starts pulling up core information-

Fireball, who is now engulfed in blue flames, walks over to Frisk. He kneels down, the flames die out as he does, and hugs Frisk.*

Chara (thinking in her head): "I guess they both need this."

???RRAAAAAAAAAWW

Mary: What was that roar?

John: I just need to find th-

Mary: What in the tee total fuck?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!D!

A voice bellows the Everyone head

Rius:Etheral Void…

Fireball: What is an Etheral Void?

-John starts shaking-

John: The numbers…… exiting heat…

They don't make any sense…

Fireball and Chara: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!

Sans walks in wearing a lab coat and a serious look

Sans:The Etheral void is we're Rius I found Gaster

—End of chapter—


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Void

Fireball: Gaster? Oh, you mean W.D. Gaster? The Monster that created the core?

A bit of Dark Energy forms itself into a visible, terrifying creature and heads straight for Mary.*

Sans:Correctamondo hothead. Anyway it appears that the dark energy is coming from there.

Frisk:Do you know how to stop it?

Sans:no not, MARY DUCK!!!!

John: Yes… this book—

-John sees the dark monster-

Mary!

-Throws book at the thing-

Mary ducks*

The book hits the creature and dissipates it. The creature soon reforms behind Fireball, who elbows it and then punches it in the face with a flaming fist.*

Sans freezes the darkness in place

Sans:As expected these things are made from soul energy!

Fireball: "Huh?"

Chara curiously pokes the frozen creature over and over.*

Chara: Cool!

RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAAANSAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

The dark energy roars!!!

Chara jumps back, startled*

John: Soul… Energy? Like… This?

-pulls up the book on artificial soul projects-

Frisk:Rius???

Dark energy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAGOTAAAAAAAATOMAAAAAAAAAASAVEAAAAAAAAAAAATHEMAAAAAAAAABREAKAAAAAAAVOIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Fireball: It's trying to tell us something. Something about "Got to save them".

Dark energy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAITSAAAAAMEAAAAAAAAAAITAAAAAAAUSAAAAAAAITSAAAAAAAAMADNESSAAAAAAAAAASAVEAAAAAAAAAAAAMUSTAAAAAAAAAASAVEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTOPAAAAAAAALETAAAAAAAAAMEAAAAAAAAAHELPAAAAAAAAAASNOAAAAAAAAAAAANOAAAAAAAAACANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

the dark energy explodes

John: It's got to be—

-drops book-

Frisk runs out the lab heading towards the core

Mary follows her

Fireball covers Chara to protect her from the explosion.*

Fireball: Shit! What the hell? It said "let me help". It wanted to help us. So the SOULS that have been taken over by Dark Energy are not COMPLETELY gone

Sans:Listen hothead I heard a lot of voices screaming but Only one was talking

Fireball: Okay? Your point is, Bonehead?

Sans:Answer this question hothead who was the last one to be taken?

Fireball: As far as we know...RIUS!

-john sticks old sensors together-

John: This sensor was used during the uh…soul experiments it just detects soul energy that is more powerful than monsters…

John: Four…

-Sensors blinks-

The monitors start blaring an alarm

Alphys:AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Guys!!!

On monitor

Frisk and Mary are jumping into the core!!!!

Chara: Four what?

John: Not you or fire or me, John, how many people did you know— that felt the same fate as Ruis?

Fireball: No. No. No no no NO!!!! Bill, Abbie, and Zach!

John: they are here, it sensed it.

Fireball starts sobbing.*

Fireball (between sobs): Oh Abbie...

Chara: Who the hell is Abbie?!

John: They're souls at least

Fireball (sobbing): T-they're SOULS?

John: At least… what more can I say? That's all this piece of junk says four souls higher than monsters besides us,

Chara hugs Fireball tightly.*

Dark energy rushes toward Sans

Sans:What the?!?

Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!

Oh no you don't buster!! RRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWW LET ME HELP YOU!!!!

Sans's blue eye turns Purple

Sans?:Remain calm It's me! Rius sorry for the Possessing sans but My soul couldn't stay in the void I'd go mad I'll return soon but you guys have to help me help them there screaming in pain I can't stand it I can't AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

the dark energy leaves and disappears

Sans:Never hufff huff want huff to experience huff that again!!!

Fireball brushes off Chara and runs up to John, grabbing him by the lab coat. He is then distracted by Rius' SOUL possessing Sans.*

Fireball: Rius! Don't leave!

Alarms start going off in the lab

Alphys:WWWAAAAAAAAHHH!!! THIS CORE IS GOING CRAZY WHAT ARE THEY DOING!!???!

Fireball: Destroying it.

???:RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW

Fireball looks in the direction of the roar.*

Fireball: Abbie?! Abbie! It's me, Fire!

John: Soul Storage Modules…

-John runs into storage-

John: There!

-Rolls in large Glass capsule-

John: Look its a possibility that souls can be trapped in this, I wiring in some sensors can talk, to Ruis or anything in it,

John: Wait destroying the core could release… you know the thing that binds Ruis and your friends to this plane,

The Dark Energy takes the shape of Fireball's old friend, a girl named Abbie.*

The Dark Energy takes the shape of Fireball's old friend, a girl named Abbie.*

???:STAAAAY TOGETHER FOCUS!!CANT CANT DARK DARK EVEN DARKER!!!! NO LIGHT NO LIGHT NO WAY OUT!!!!!! WE CAN DO THIS PLEASE LET US HELP!!!!! WHY WHY TRUST YOU WHY HELP US?!?!

THE UNDERGROUND IS SHAKING!!!

Chara runs to the core and stops Frisk and Mary from destroying the core.*But she finds nothing no trace of them anywhere

John: Anything that will use four human souls would be unspeakable…

John: The core meltdown will wipe everything…

-John is sweating-

Fireball (with tears in his eyes): I trust you Abbie. I missed you...give me a hug...

Fireball walks toward the Dark Energy.*

Sans:Don't!!!!!

???:STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!

John: Look There is no way this is her!

Fireball does not hear their pleas for him to stay away and attempts to hug the Dark Energy mirage.*

???:STAY DETERMINED BREAK THE DARKNESS WITH YOUR LIGHT!!!!!! YOU HAVE THE POWER!!!!

CHARAAAAAAA!!!!!

Chara: Huh?

The dark mirage disappears

Chara Grabs Fireball and pulls him backwards.

in Chara's head

???:You can still hear me right?

???:HELP US PYCHO!!!!

Chara: Y-Yeah.

Chara (in her head): W-what do ya want?

???:JUMP BACK INTO THE DARK!!!!

???:HELP US!!!

Chara (in her head): N-no. I've come to the l-light side for F-Fireball. I-I'm not g-going back.

???:YOU HAVE TO WE NEEEEED YOOOOOU!!!!

???:Don't listen to them!!! I'll break this myself if I have to psycho!!!

???:WE NEEEED HEEER!!!!

???:SHUT UUUPPP!!!!

The core is cracking

Chara (screaming): RRRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!

John: This will destroy everything, is there anyway to turn the core off?

Sans: I think so, but I'm not for sure.

John: Someones gotta go and shut it down…

Fireball: Sans, with me. You go down there with me and tell me how to shut it down. I'll shut it down once you're out of there, 'cause I'm sure it'll explode anyway.

Alphys:Aaaaaaahhhh!! Unydne is at the core????

At the core

Unydne:Come on punk you can break anything! That's what you said when we first fought!

NOW SHOW ME YOU WEREN'T LYING!!!!

The core:ILL BREAK ANYTHING THIS WORLD THROWS AT ME!!!! NO MATTER WHAT IT IS NO MATTER HOW IMPOSSIBLE WITH HER DETERMINATION AND MY BRAVERY WILL BREAK TGIS UNJUST WORLD!!!!

RIGHT!!!

FriskRius:WE'LL BREAK THIS BARRIER!!!!

The core cracks even more!!!

Chara (freaking out): GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!!!!

Fireball: We gotta hurry!

John: This is it, prepare for a full power outage…

-John lays hands on his face-

John: I didn't know I would go this way, I was sure it would be my own mistake that would…

Alphys slaps John

Alphys:Will you calm down! If they can quickly break through the core and Fireball blasts it it should stabilize the core!

Fireball can you make white fire?

John: Look, Gemstone, White, it produces the flames next,

-John walks into lab-

-John walks back with a gauntlet in his hand with the gemstone attached-

John: I've been working on this for weeks… It should be operational.…

Fireball: Cool

Alphys:Amazing Now go stop the underground from blowing up!!!

Fireball joins John, as does Chara.*

Fireball: Let's do this, Tinker!

John: Right…

-Runs outside-

-John looks at core-

John: Alright, -slips on the gauntlet-

John: Just blast it right?

At the core

Unydne:I'll help you too! SPEAR HELLSTORM!!!

Sans joins the group.*

the core crack even more

Fireball: Blast it!

Chara: Now!

-John hand starts to glow-

John: Get ready core! Fire…

Now!

-Huge blast of white flame comes out of his hand-

???:BREAK THROUGH!!!!

The core breaks

Fireball: Woah!

Chara: H-Holy shit!

RiusCo:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Rius:It burns!!!

Fireball: Rius!

Fireball: Zach! Abbie! Bill!

Mary,Frisk,Zach,Abbie,Bill:IT BURNS STOP PLEASE!!!

Chara: Break the core? Yes.

John: Um, I…

-Throws glove off-

John: Did it even work?

Rius:Thanks um were the fuck is my body???

Alphys on the intercom

Alphys:Everyone the core is now stable

???:I think I know were they are!

Rius:HOLY CROW!!!

Frisk:What the???

Mary:Oh my Gods!!!

Rius,Frisk,Mary:

GASTER!?!?!

WDG:Hello Everyone.

—End of chapter—


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 InJustice

Gaster:Your bodies should be in the Room of Void.

(Gaster room in waterfall) Follow me I know a short cut. Chara you come too. Everyone else stay here. Tend to anyone who was injured during this.

Fireball (unsure of whether he should trust Gaster or not): Chara?

Chara: I'll be fine. Tend to the wounded. *Chara leaves along with the SOULS and Gaster*

At the Room of Void

Rius,Frisk,Zach,Abbie, Bill's bodies are laying on the floor.

Mary:What about—

Mary's body begins to reform

Never mind.

The souls enter their bodies.

Gaster:Now that that's done. Rius you wanted to speak with Chara alone correct.

Rius:Stop reading my thoughts old man! But yes I do.

Gaster:Very Well then.

Gaster forces everyone out of the room except for Chara Rius.

Frisk:Hey wait!

Rius:This won't take long go check on Toriel for me ok!

Chara: What do you want, Blinky?

Rius:Well Its this.

Dark energy rises from from Rius's body

Rius???:I found something in the dark. I thought it was just them who were screaming in the Void. But you were there too.

Chara: Me? Or that voice?

Rius???:YOUR SOUL!!! IT WAS CALLING YOU BACK!!!

The darkness spreads through the room!

Rius???:Don't be afraid it just wants you back, it will make you whole, I've made a deal with your darkness.

The other voice fuses with Rius's voice.

Rius:You'll me Fine.

Rius:Be Fine Sorry that was weird.

Chara: No! I like the way I am right now! I have my friends! I don't want to kill them! And... *blushes a little* ...I have Fireball.

Rius:But I know your secret!

The dark spreads and fills the room entirely.

Rius:YOU CANT FEEL WITHOUT YOUR SOUL, sorry about I'm getting use to these impulses. But if you think your soul is an evil one why don't you change it! It's your soul you chose what to do with it! And I had to promise your soul I'd take here even if you resisted!

Fireball (sensing something's wrong): Chara!

Gaster:Don't worry child it's going to be fine.

Fireball shoots Gaster with fire out of anger.*

Fireball: No...huff...it's not.

Gaster:Ok I see what I'm dealing with. TIME OUT HOTHEAD!

Gaster freezes Fireball in place.

Chara: So you're gonna give me my SOUL back? What's the catch?

Rius:Nothing for you. Well I guess you could help me with a project Mettaton needs me to do.

The Void

Rius:Here we are.

Chara's Soul dark dimly shines as Chara comes closer to it.

Chara: M-My SOUL...

Rius:Allow me. Dark absorption!

Rius absorbs the darkness of the soul.

Rius:I've done my part you handle the rest.

Chara's SOUL returns to Chara's body.*

Chara: Thank you, Blinky.

???:WHAT IS THIS YOU SAID YOU WERE DETERMINED!!!

Rius:Sorry But I'm also a liar! You can't corrupt Justice!

???:I'll CORRUPT YOU EVENTUALLY!!

I WILL BECOME INJUSTICE!!!

Rius:I know your scared of another prison, but I'll let you stay here with me as friend.

InJustice:I WILL KILL YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT IF I HAVE TO!!!

Rius:Sleep InJustice!

Rius:This is gonna be rough.

Chara: What was that?

Rius: Whatever corrupted your soul, is mine now. If anyone ask you know nothing about. But you will help me later won't you?

Chara: Yeah, sure. With what?

Rius:You'll see, Naps should be out with Mettaton for the week so I can practice. You can come over later ok.

Chara: Okay. Now let's get out of here and back to the others.

Rius:We're already back. Now go tell Pyro you love him and really mean it!

Blinks

Rius:Gaster it's done!

Gaster:Very Well I'll be on my way Then.

Gaster releases Fireball

Gaster:I'll need to pay Sans a visit soon.

Gaster fades away

Chara runs over to Fireball, tackling him to the ground and hugging him. The hugging soon turns to kissing.*

Chara: Oh Fireball, I LOVE YOU!!!

Rius:Good you two have fun I'm gonna go check on the others. Pyro I know your eager to see your lost friends. But stay with Chara for now ok.

Blinks to the Ruins

Fireball (between kisses): No problem!

Unydne:Will you two go home we have work to do!

Unydne rushes off with John and Alphys to search the underground for injured monsters

Fireball teleports himself and Chara home and into their bed, underneath the covers.*

Rius:Frisk,Toriel,Azzy. Everyone ok?

Frisk:Yeah we checked Snowden Tem village on the way here everyone was fine!

Rius:Oh coolness.

Rius sees the others

(Zach,Bill Abbie)

Rius:Hi, you guys knew hothead before all this stuff I'm Rius nice to meet you.

Zach and Bill hold out their hands to shake Rius' hand.*

Zach: Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping us out.

Bill: Yeah, thanks man.

The dark energy tries to attach to them

Rius quickly puts his hands back

Rius:Uhg!! Sorry I don't shake hand with people hehehe.

Frisk:True!

Rius:Um Fistbump?

Abbie: ...

Zach: You'll have to excuse Abbie. She kinda shy.

Bill: Sure

Bill fistbumps Rius.*

Rius examines Abbie

Rius:Hhhmmm!

Rius feels an overwhelming force coming from Abbie

Rius:Your one high class Mage aren't ya!

Abbie jolts from shock and embarrassment.*

Abbie: Y-Yeah...h-how could you tell?

Rius:You can't hide that kind of power so easily.

Rius voice shifts

As his left eye begins to turn purple

Rius:I can see right through you!

Rius shifts back to normal and his eye turns back to normal

Rius:Sorry I'm always happy to meet strong people.

In Rius's head

InJustice:So I do have some control!

Rius: I told you this isn't a prison I'll let you voice your opinion.

Abbie: W-what?? Oh okay.

Rius:Bill,Zach can ether of you fight if so meet me outside.

Frisk:HEY! They just got out of the Void give them time to rest!!

Rius:I assume Toriel healed them as soon as they arrived right.

Frisk:Yes But! Fine go ahead.

Rius:Thanks Frisky bits.

In Rius's head

InJustice:You are mine now! Partner!

Rius:Oh so you have feelings that's good to know, you might even have a Soul of your own.

InJustice:Of course I don't IM PURE EVIL!!

Rius:Will see about that.

InJustice:I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!

Rius:And I'll stop you!

Fireball: C-Chara...p-please! Ngh! I-I need t-to g-go check on t-the others.

Chara: Fight me for that freedom!

Chara pins Fireball down and Fireball struggles to free himself.*

Zach: I can fight a little bit. Bill here can fight pretty good.

Bill and Zach follow Rius outside and begin fighting against Rius in hand-to-hand combat.*

Bill: Hand-to-hand first.

Rius:Ok!

Rius charges at Bill with a fake punch that turns into a real Fist!

Zach: Then we'll use Magic and natural abilities.

Rius:Gotcha!

Rius continues a barrage of attacks

Rius:It's been some time sense you guys have fought! So don't worry about magic, I'll just check your Defense ok!

Zach: Ugh! That's a hard hit!

Bill roundhouse kicks Rius while Rius is focused on Zach.*

Rius catches the kick

Rius:Predicable!

Rius elbows Bill back follow up with a punch to Zach's gut.

Zach dropkicks Rius with a right hook to follow up.

Rius:Ugh! Nice hit, very strong! I think I can kick it up a bit!

This now a magic defense battle ok!

Blinks behind Bill

Rius:Hi!

Bill: Shit!

Bill forms a blue magic shield to block Rius'*

Zach forms a silver magic sword and attacks Rius.*

Rius:I see!

Rius gathers orange magic energy in his hand!

Rius:This is something I was working on! Brave Roulette Chain!

Rius blinks around Bill Zach with a whirlwind of attacks

Zach and Bill: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! UGH!

Zach and Bill are both kneeling and breathing heavily.*

Zach: You win…

Rius's eyes glow purple

RiusIJ:I won't stop! You better keep your guard up! I'm having so much fun!

Rius heads straight for Abbie

Rius punches the ground stoping himself

Rius:Sorry, about that! I was somewhere else?

Abbie drops the dish, spilling the drinks.*

Abbie: Ah! Oops…

Frisk runs outside

Frisk:Everyone ok?

Rius:Yeah we're good.

Rius begins to pick up the glasses

Rius:Sorry my body just moved.

Rius feels an overwhelming aura surrounding Abbie

Rius drops the glasses he pics up

Rius:What is this, it feels amazing.

Abbie: Y-you might be s-sensing my power. I've been t-told I have an immense amount of magical p-power.

The purple fades from Rius's eyes

Rius:It's gone?

Zach: Huh? What's up with man? You're acting weird.

Bill: Yeah.

In Rius's head

Rius:Is The your doing?

InJustice:Yes, your body is activating Soul Finder. It what we used to hunt monsters and mages!

Rius:What are you!

InJustice:Your Partner!

Outside

Rius:What Nothing, Its Nothing.

Bill: You sure bro?

RiusIJ:I'M FINE!

Rius:See?

Bill: Okay man.

Fireball teleports himself and Chara to the action.

Fireball: Sup y'all?

Chara: Hey everyone.

Rius:Hey Frisk, I have to watch after Naps house while he's out ok. You mind keeping an eye on these guys until we can get them a house built.

Frisk:Fine But you owe me!

Rius:Your prize will be here sooner than you think ok!

Frisk:Hey chara? Hmm? Aaahh!!!

Frisk grabs Chara's arm and drags her into the house!

Chara: What do you want, Frisk?

Frisk:An explanation!

Chara: What do you want explained??

Frisk:This!

Frisk makes Chara's soul appear

Chara: Oh. It's my SOUL. Rius helped me get it back.

Frisk:So how do you feel?

Chara: Better. More alive actually.

Chara: Better. More alive actually.

Frisk:I mean you were just a magical husk. I wonder how Azzy will react?

Chara: Oh...uh oh... I wonder will he look at me differently? How will he feel?

Asriel walks back to the Ruins from Snowden

Asriel:Yo What with all the new people?

Rius:Long story, short answer. We broke them out of the Void.

Asriel stares at Rius

Asriel:Rius help me inside will ya.

Rius:Sure bro.

RiusAsriel walk inside the house

Asriel:Hey Frisk,Hey chara.

Frisk:Rius what did you do!

Rius:Sssshhhh! I'll explain at the thing ok!

Frisk:You better!

Fireball walks in.*

Fireball: What's up, Goatboy?

Asriel:Don't you have people to see

Fireball: Yeah, I do, asshole.

Fireball looks at Chara and Frisk*

Fireball: What's going on, Chara?

Frisk frantically tries to get Fireball out the house!

Frisk:Nothing,you Hey you haven't seen these guys in awhile right go talk why don't ya!!!

Fireball knows something is up with Frisk but says nothing about it.*

Fireball: Whatever. Zach, Bill, and Abbie, on me. Let's roll. We've got a lot to catch up on.

The three follow Fireball out of the house and down the road.*

Chara: Frisk, what was that all about?!

Frisk:Look!

Asriel's Magic energy is flowing intensely!

In the kitchen

Asriel:What happened!

Rius:I don't know what you're talking about?

Asriel:Are you even Still you!

RiusIJ:HELLO AZZY!!

Asriel turns into the God of Hyper Death

GoHD:I'll end this here!!!

Rius:It's fine stay calm dude! I'm in control!

Asriel calms down and goes back to normal

Asriel:If anything happens!

RiusIJ:Do it I dare you!

Rius:You're not making this easy! Anyway I'm fine nothing worry about! And don't tell Frisk!

Asriel:Fine But you better!

Rius:I will in time. Anyway, Chara it's time let's go!

Frisk:Where are you two going?

Rius:Chara has agreed to help me with that thing Mettaton wants me to do see you later.

Rius grabs Chara and blinks to Napstablook's house

Fireball: So, what was it like in the Void?

Zach: Cold.

Bill: Dark.

Abbie: ...

Fireball: Abbie?

Abbie: Lonely…

Chara gets dizzy from Rius' teleportation as she is not used to HIS teleportation.*

Chara: Now I'm dizzy, you asshole.

Rius:Now then, all you have to do is help me stay here at night and this project I'm doing got it!

Chara: What kinda project?

Rius:A song.

Rius hands chara the sheet music

Rius:I'll sing this part and you can sing this ok!

I was gonna sing something else but in light of resent events I decided to change the song.

Chara: Uummm...okay.

Rius:I don't know how InJustice will affect my sleep. She may have more control of my body so I need you to watch her for me ok.

Rius:you should have your magic back right?

Chara: And how am I supposed to watch this SOUL or Dark Energy or whatever when it's inside of you?

Rius:Just watch my body. Like I said I don't know if she'll have control or not if she does I don't want her leaving this house, you should understand.

Chara: Oh okay. Of course.

Rius:I'm going in my room read over the music sheet. Don't let me leave!

Chara: Okay. Can Pyro come over?

Rius:NO! No one must know about this. I'll tell them myself when the time is right, when I'm in full control.

Rius's left eye turns purple

IJ:Hahahahahahahahaha! Good luck with that I'll never let you have control of me!!!

Rius: I'll just have to appeal to your better nature.

InJustice:Oh it is gonna be fun to break you!

InJustice laughs as her voice fades

Rius:Don't worry I have a plan good night Chara.

Rius closes the door and locks it.

Chara reads over the music sheet and time soon passes. As time passes, Chara hears the door knob to Rius' room jiggling.

Darkness feels the Room only a pair of purple eyes are visible

InJustice:Ding dong I know can hear my open up the door I only wanna play a little!

Chara hears the door slowly open.

InJustice:ding dong you can't keep me waiting it's already too late for you to run away! I see you through the window! I can sense your horror thought I'd like to see it closer!

Chara: Oh...shit...

Chara's eyes glow red and she summons a horde of magical knives.*

InJustice:Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Oh my you're shaking like a leaf! Did my little song scare you!

InJustice closes her eyes leaving Chara in Nothing but Darkness!

InJustice:Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm not done with you yet Chara! I miss you! Hahahaha! We had lots of fun together! When we—

Chara: SHUT...THE FUCK UP! THAT'S IN THE PAST! I've changed. Now leave...me...ALONE!!!

Chara sends the magical knives into the darkness.*

InJustice:Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh so close. Sorry you can't kill me! This is still his body you know!

InJustice's voice shift behind Chara

InJustice(whispers in Chara's ear):But I can still hurt you.

InJustice Kicks Chara to the ground!

InJustice: Hahahahahahahahaha! Aww you look so cute in the ground! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Chara: Fuck you!

Chara summons a force that generates a blinding white light.*

InJustice:I'll be back old partner!Hahahahahahahahaha!

InJustice's voice fades with the dark.

Rius is the floor crying.

Rius:I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't I-I ahahahahahahahahaha!

Rius passes out.

Chara (picking up Rius): It's okay. You'll be alright, Blinky.

Chara puts Rius back to bed.*

RiusIJ:I will have control just watch me!

Chara: Shut up, fucker.

RiusIJ:Trust me I will do it!

Chara: InJustice, shut the fuck up. As for you, Rius, I believe in you.

Rius:Don't shut her out I'm seeing what made her this way She—

InJustice takes over

InJustice:Sorry that's not for her ears I want to leave her in the Dark!

Hahahahahahahahaha!

Rius is back in control

Rius:Goodnight she's docile now. Until tomorrow night I assume. Remember you can't tell anyone about this ok!

Chara: Understood.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mage Hunter

The following morning

Rius:Fuck!!

I'm gonna be late!

Rius rushes to get dress

Rius:Chara wake up!!

Chara (half-awake): Hm? What?

Rius:DARK ROAR!!

RRRRAAAAAAWW!

Rius bellows an intense yell to wake chara up!

Chara jumps into the air.*

Chara: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!

Rius:No time!

Rius grabs Chara and Blinks her Home

Rius:Same time tomorrow later!

Blinks

Abbie (shaking Fireball): Fireball. Wake up Fireball.

Fireball: Hmmm... Five more minutes.

Abbie thought of a way to get Fireball awake. She blushed at the thought. She leaned in and kissed Fireball on the lips. Fireball's eye flung open.*

Fireball: A-Abbie! I-I didn't know...

Abbie: …

Chara: Honey! I'm home!

Chara sees Abbie and narrows her eyes at her.*

InJustice:So you have access to my power.

Rius:Only What you allow. My only question is why, and why Chara, What is your obsession with her?

InJustice:The more of my power you use the closer we are! And as for my former partner, I see to much of an old friend in her, and I want her back!

Rius:You're really docile in the morning.

InJustice:Shut up I just have no reason to mess with you right now!

Rius:Or the light of day weakens you!

InJustice:SHUT UP!

"Abbie...", Chara growled.

Abbie: I-I'm s-sorry. P-Please forgive me f-for being here.

Fireball: You're fine. Have a seat on the couch. I'll make some tea.

Fireball gets off of the couch and starts making tea.*

Rius's eyes turn Purple!

RiusIJ: I feel as though that magic girl is in danger!

Rius:why do we know this?

InJustice:Soul Finder locks the targets emotions to you it that or she accidentally linked to you.

Rius:The more you speak, the more I learn about you.

InJustice:IM STILL GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!

Rius:By The weeks end we'll be friends I know it!

InJustice:IM GONNA BREAK YOU BEFORE THAT!!!

Blinks

Chara walks into the bedroom to change into a green long sleeve shirt and black leggings. Fireball follows her. Meanwhile, Abbie finished making Fireball's tea for him.*

Fireball: So where were you last night?

Chara: Blinky's house.

Fireball: Why?

Chara: Confidential. Let's just say I'm helping him on a project.

Fireball: Oh...okay.

Chara and Fireball return to the kitchen, where Abbie is waiting with three full glasses of sweetened tea.*

Fireball: Thanks Abbie!

Chara: Hmph... Whatever. Thanks.

Abbie: You're welcome.

All three humans drink their glass of tea.*

Rius blinks to SansPapyrus's house in Snowden.

Rius:Yo Paps is Sans Here?

Papyrus:Why Yes human He's in his room probably sleeping!

Rius:Thanks!

Rius walks into Sans's room.

Rius:Sans!

Sans:Yeah kid?

Rius:Plan Void was a success!

Sans jumps out of his bed!

Sans:WHAT!!

Rius: I freed Gaster got Chara her soul again.

Sans:Are you nuts what if she goes—

Rius summons a dark energy spear to shut Sans up

Rius:Taken care of.

Sans:What about you then!?

Rius:Give me til the end of the week if I fail—

InJustice takes over

InJustice:I'LL DESTROY THIS WORLD!! HAHAHAHA!!

Sans freeze InJustice in her tracks

Sans:I'll end this here!

InJustice:Ahahahahaha!!!

Rius retakes control

Rius:Give me til the end of the week! Please!!

Rius starts crying

Rius:Whatever happened to her I help her!! I fix this grave INJUSTICE!!!

Sans drops Rius

Sans:Fine you have til the end of the week to have IT under control!

Rius:SHE has a name Sans. I'm to help her weather she wants my help or not!

In Rius's Head

InJustice:STOP TALKING SO BIG YOU'LL FAIL THEN DIE WITH ME!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Rius:You really need help! So I'm gonna help you!

InJustice:I already showed you a glimpse of my past and you broke down you sure you can handle the rest!!

Rius:I'm Brave enough to try!

InJustice:More like stupid!

Sans's Room

Sans:Kid KID!!!

Rius:What huh what happened?

Sans:You spaced out and started talking to yourself now get out my room!

Rius:Sorry bye!

Blinks back home

Rius:It's better to do this when your weak. Goodnight!

Rius knocks himself out.

Chara, Fireball, and Abbie go for a walk to Rius' house. Chara walked on Fireball's left with Abbie on his right.*

Chara: Hey Pyro, where we going?

Fireball: Rius' house. Cool?

Chara: Yeah.

Chara looks over at Abbie.*

Chara: What's up with you, Green Eyes?

Abbie: ...

Fireball: She's the shy type.

Abbie nods in agreement.*

In Rius's head

Rius (crying):Why why did this happen!

InJustice:This world is full of evil it must be—-

Rius rushes to InJustice and hugs her

Rius:I'm sorry I'm sorry I wish I could've been there! To help you!

InJustice:WHY WONT YOU BREAK!!!!

Rius wakes up

Rius:This world needs more JUSTICE!

The trio walks up to Rius' door and Fireball knocks.*

Fireball: Yo Blinky! Ya home?

Chara: Maybe he's asleep...

Abbie: …

Rius:C-Coming

Rius walks to the door and opens it

He immediately feels Abbie's intense aura!

Rius:Abbie,Pyro,Chara hi!

Fireball: Hey

Chara: Sup?

Abbie: ...hi.

Rius looks at Chara

Rius: I just left you.

Chara (snappy): Shut up. I was walking with Fireball so that Abbie didn't pull any moves on him in my absence.

Rius:Ok

Fireball: Ack! C-Chara! Sh-She's not like that!

Chara: Hmph! Whatever…

Rius:Well I was just um take a nap never mind what's up?

Fireball: Was coming over here to check up on you. So, how you feelin'?

Chara: Ugh! Small talk!

Rius: Fine, why?

Fireball: Oh okay.

Fireball had a gut feeling something was wrong.*

Abbie: I...I'd like to show you all something I discovered last night.

Fireball is surprised.*

Rius: Ok, but let's go outside please. If it causes a mess I have to clean it.

Abbie: Okay. Follow me.

Everyone follows Abbie outside.*

Rius:So Miss Magic what ya got?

In Rius's head

InJustice:Hey! I'm not done with you go back to sleep!

Rius: I can't right now look.

Rius left eye turns purple

InJustice:I see, I'd say be on your guard if she wasn't so timid! Hahahaha!

Rius:Whatever. She's interesting though.

InJustice:My thoughts exactly hahahaha. I can't wait to have fun with her!

Rius:Sorry you wont be doing that!

InJustice:Soon! I'll get what I want very soon!

Rius:If you say so ya docile rabbit.

InJustice:IM GONNA KILL YOUR FAMILY ABD MAKE YOU WATCH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!

Rius:Stop yelling in our head! It hurts like hell! Be happy I'm trying to help you!

InJustice:Don't make light of me boy!

Rius: I see what's wrong with you, I'll help you even if it kills me!

InJustice:It will!

Once outside, Abbie stand 10 feet away from the group and forms an M1918 BAR (Browning Automatic Rifle), a longsword, and a shield, all made of pure magic.*

Abbie: ...

Abbie smiles as the magic weapons rotate in-air.*

Abbie: S-See? N-Now I can fight too!

RiusIJ:Hhhhmmm.

Let's see here.

Rius stretches his hand out.

The weapons begin to change color.

RiusIJ:Corrupt!

The weapons turn toward Abbie.

RiusIJ:That was to easy! Anyone can corrupt your magic and turn it against you! I suggest you strengthen your control before getting into a fight understand!

InJustice begins to speak

InJustice:Or you may end up dead!

Rius is back in control

Rius:Sorry if I scared you.

Rius releases the weapons

Abbie: Aahhh!!! O-Okay.

Fireball (irritated at Rius' actions): Hey man, leave her be!

Chara: Shut up, pussy. He's only saying what needs to be said. He don't want to see her dead or nothin'. Hear me? He's doing this for her own good.

Rius: Chara, summon your knives please.

Chara summons the knives as requested.*

Chara: What for?

Rius blinks a couple feet away

Rius:Throw them at me!

Chara: My PLEASURE!

Chara sends the knives soaring at Rius at the speed of light, all 500 of them.*

Rius left eye turns purple while his right turns yellow orange!

RiusIJ:Corruption!

RiusIJ turn three knifes yellow, orange, and purple.

Rius rushes into the storm of red knifes using the three knife to deflect the onslaught

Rius is now at Chara with the knife at three different parts of her neck

RiusIJ:Now you're dead! Hahahaha!

Rius dispels the orange and yellow knife but cuts Chara's cheek with the purple before it disappears

Rius walks up to Abbie

RiusIJ:See learn how to do this and you'll be more useful understand!

Abbie: Y-Yeah. But magic c-corruption? I don't like the thought of that.

Fireball: What do you think you're trying to do, Rius?!

Chara (attempting to distract Fireball): Medic!

Fireball walks over to Chara and looks Chara over.*

Chara (in a seductive voice): I need medical attention, doctor.

Fireball blushes. He then begins to clean Chara's cut and puts a bandage over the cut. Chara puts her hand on the back of Fireball's head and pulls him in closer for a kiss. Abbie wriggles uncomfortably as she watches the two kiss.*

In Rius's head

InJustice:(fake vomiting noises)

Rius:Yep!

Back outside

Rius:Abbie, corruption magic is mainly a defensive magic and if you can't learn it you can't fight got it!

InJustice speaks

InJustice: I teach you many things if you want.

Rius is back in control

Rius:Call me if ya need help, ok?

Abbie: Oh. O-Okay. Can we train the day after tomorrow?

Rius: Sure. Just call first, okay?

Abbie: T-Thanks. Now...about THEM. *motions toward Fireball and Chara* H-How do I get them to quit?

Chara gives Abbie the middle finger whilst kissing Fireball.*

Abbie: Ah! Grr!

InJustice takes over

InJustice(whispers in Abbie's ear):Summon that Gun thing and shot Around them! I do it all the time but with Spears.

Rius summons spears

RiusIJ: Ready?

Abbie does as InJustice/Rius has said.*

Abbie: Ready!

RiusIJ: FIRE!

Rius sends Spears but they main go towards Chara

Abbie fires the gun all around the couple.*

Fireball jumped because the gun caught him off guard.*

Fireball: AAAAHHHHH!!! ABBIE! WATCH IT!

Chara: Fuck you two!

Abbie giggled.*

RiusIJ:Hahahahahahahahaha!

Fireball and Chara: Assholes.

Abbie giggles*

In Rius's head

InJustice:Hahahahahahahahaha!

Rius:At this rate you wont be kill anyone hahahaha!

InJustice:Just Wait you'll break soon enough!

Rius:Whatever.

Outside

Rius:Shit it's getting late guys I better get inside and practice. Chara?

Chara: Coming! Bye everyone! Good night my little Pyro.

Fireball: Good night my pretty little psycho.

Fireball and Abbie begin walking back to Fireball's place.*

InJustice takes over

InJustice:Abbie would you like to stay over as well?

Abbie: N-no thanks. Someone has to keep the hothead stable. Thank you though.

InJustice:He's a man, he can stay a night alone! Or are ya scared Pyro!?

Fireball: No. I just wanna talk to Abbie.

Abbie: Don't worry, Pyro. I'll be home after while.

Fireball: Okay. Goodbye.

In Fireball's head*

Fireball: I have a bad feeling...

in the real world*

Chara: C'mon Abbie, let's go inside.

Abbie (looking back at Fireball walking away alone with his hands in his pockets, kicking a rock): O-Okay.

In Rius Head

Rius:What are you doing?

InJustice:Something fun!

Rius:If anything happens—

InJustice:What, ya scared I'm gonna do something to her? Partners should trust eachother ya know!

Rius:Don't make me regret this!

InJustice:Whatever!

Rius walks in the house

Fireball (walking home): Damn, I'm lonely. I don't feel right if Chara isn't by my side. Wonder what she's doing right now...

Fireball begins to daydream as he walks. He eventually walks to the edge of a cliff, but doesn't notice.*

??? (tackling Fireball, preventing him from walking off the edge of the cliff): Huyah!

Fireball: Ugh! What the fuck?! Oh, hey Zach.

Zach: Dumbass...what are you doing way out here? You 'bout died!

Fireball: Must've zoned out. What are you doing out here?

Zach: Oh, me? Well...uh... How about a bit of tea at your place?

Fireball: That doesn't answer my question, but fine. Let's go.

Fireball teleports himself and Zach to Fireball and Chara's house.*

Rius:Welcome to my home, I have a roommate but he's with his cousin on the other side of the underground right now.

Abbie: Oh, o-okay. Nice place.

Chara (bragging): Meh. It's alright. Obviously not as good as my place.

RiusIJ:Hey Chara I got you something earlier it in the kitchen can you go get it please?

Chara: What is it?

InJustice takes over

InJustice(as Rius):Go look and find out. Oh, and have a seat, Abbie.

Abbie sits down. Chara walks into the kitchen.*

InJustice closes the kitchen door sealing it with magic.

InJustice:Oldest trick in the box! Hahahahahahahahaha! Now!

InJustice turns toward Abbie

InJustice:Lets play a game!

Darkness fills the room

Abbie gets scared and sends out a magic shockwave that unseals the kitchen door and even hurts InJustice. Chara comes running back in.*

InJustice:Ahahahahahaha! That actually hurt me!

THAT HURT MEEE!!!

Now I'm gonna hurt you! Hahahahahahahahaha!

InJustice begins to freeze in her tracks

Rius:I said stop! I'm not done yet!

InJustice:Sorry little man I'm in control now!

InJustice starts walking towards Abbie then looks at Chara

InJustice:TaKe a step closer and I'll kill her! Hahahaha! Now then let's see what's in your head!

Chara: You sick bastard!

InJustice:What I'm not allowed to make new friends?

InJustice pats Abbie on the head and sits beside her

InJustice:Now then tell me, How does one get so magically powerful!? What you have isn't natural!

Abbie: I'm not telling you shit!

InJustice:Aww and here I thought you were just a timid little girl! Well then I'll have to——

Rius takes control

Rius:Listen I know she seems scary but she actually——

InJustice takes over

InJustice:Shut up and sleep! Now then!

InJustice summons dark spears around Chara!

InJustice:Now then you can answer my questions or I can kill her! And like to take my time when it comes to killing! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Fireball senses Chara and Abbie are in danger.*

Fireball: (jolting to his feet): Chara! Abbie!

InJustice is unfazed

InJustice:Sorry that won't work twice!

InJustice sends a spear through Chara left leg.

InJustice:That part about always coming back, was that before or after you got your Soul back? AHahahahahahahahaha! Now Abbie I don't want to hurt her just answer my question, HOW ARE YOU SO MAGICALLY POWERFUL! I ask because that kind of power takes lives! Are you really an innocent little girl! A Hahahahahahahahaha!

Abbie grits her teeth. Her eyes glow orange. Abbie is now Brave.*

Chara: Ah! You stupid bitch! I'll get you, InJustice! Fucking whore!

Abbie: Grrr! BIG mistake messing with me, you psychotic whore.

Abbie summons a gatling gun so powerful that it cannot be corrupted and starts firing into the Darkness.*

Zach: Everything'll be fine just calm down.

Fireball: No. Something's definitely wrong!

Fireball attempts to leave, but Zach blocks the way. Fireball attempts to go around Zach, who then punches Fireball in the gut.*

Fireball: So you're one of them. Why'd you have to pretend to be my friend? Huh? WHY?!

Zach: ...

Zach's left eye glows with a black aura. The two engage in a fist fight that wrecks the house. Fireball eventually throws Zach through the front wall.*

InJustice:AhahahahahahHaha! I like you!

Injustice Kicks Abbie our the window

InJustice:Don't worry Chara I don't intend to kill her! I'm just gonna have some fun! A Hahahahahahahahaha!

Rius's body begins to change

His yellow orange eyes become purple

His shaggy black hair beings to grow

And his body begins to slim

InJustice:Well I don't know if he's giving me control or if we just want the same thing! AhahAhahaha!

Did you finally break!

In Rius Head

Rius:I trust you.

InJustice:What!?

Rius:She's hiding something I want answers.

Outside

InJustice:Well then it appears that we agree on something that girl just ain't right, Chara! And Rius agrees!

InJustice rushes toward Abbie!

InJustice:Who are you really!?

Abbie (dodging): None of your fucking business!

Abbie dodges any and every attack from InJustice.*

RiusInJustice:Are you like me, or were you lying to him the whole time?!

Abbie: I had to lie to protect my friends! I never knew you, Rius, would rescue me from the Void!

Abbie takes a hit.*

Abbie: Ugh! Whore…

InJustice:I see so the other are still corrupt! You however are still different!

InJustice pins Abbie to the ground

InJustice:Are a Mage Hunter also!? Or do you not remember!

Fireball: Get out of my way!

Fireball plows into Zach, forcing him all the way to Rius' house and slamming him into the wall. Zach takes to his wraith form as he hits the wall.*

Abbie (struggling): I don't know what you're talking about!

Fireball: CHARA! ABBIE!!!

Abbie looks over at Fireball.*

Abbie: Don't come any closer!

InJustice twists Abbie's arm

InJustice:I think you do! Now stay still!

InJustice summons a Spear above Abbie

InJustice:Don't move!

Abbie breaks free and rolls out of the way.*

Abbie: What are you talking about?

InJustice:Where are the others?!

Bill (dropping from the sky with magic wings mounted at his back): Oh, you mean me?

Bill performs karate moves on InJustice rapidly.*

InJustice:Fuck that hurt! CORRUPT!

InJustice takes control of Bill's wings and Slams him to the ground

RiusInJustice:I feel the Void all over you!

You are Corrupted! Allow me to free you from this grave InJustice! AHahahahahahahahaha!

Bill deactivates his wings and roundhouse kicks Rius/InJustice. Fireball delivers a powerful, fiery right drive to InJustice's face, and continues by alternating between hands.*

Fireball (with tears in his eyes): Leave them alone!

InJustice falls to the ground

InJustice: Idiot! Don't trust them!!!

Fireball: Abbie always had my back! Ever before Chara came along!

Chara: *gasp* That bitch! She's won him over!

Fireball: So leave her alone, you psychotic bitch!

Bill: Yeah! *Bill delivers a hard left hook to InJustice.*

InJusticeRius:THEY ARE CORRUPT! And she is lying to you! But maybe that got to you first!

InJustice stands up summons a shield of Spears and rushes toward Chara

InJusticeRius: He's gone, no use talking to him we have to leave now!

Fireball sends out a fiery shockwave, releasing Chara. He then grabbed Chara and ran out of InJustice's reach.*

Zach (returning to normal form): Wait up boss!

In Rius's head

Rius:I didn't save them at all.

InJustice:No I think that they were always like this.

Rius:It seems we now have a common enemy.

InJustice:I just want Abbie! She's hiding something. The only way to get the much magic is by killing mages!

Rius:And she doesn't seem the type.

InJustice:Give me control or we're gonna die here!

Rius:No I'll help you instead.

Outside

Rius:I set you FREE!

SPLITTING DARKNESS!

Rius's shadow begins to grow and take form

InJustice:I'm free!

Rius:As much as you can be we're still connected so don't go to far.

InJustice summons purple Spears while Rius summons a Yellow and Orange Long Spear!

RiusInJustice:Corrupted Souls prepare to be set free!!!

RiusInJustice charge at Bill Zach

Zach: B-B-Boss?! W-What are you doing with that spear aimed at me? Oh...shit.

Fireball: Abbie, are you alright?

Abbie: I-I'm fine.

Fireball: What about you, Chara?

Chara (with arms crossed): Yeah, just fine.

Rius:Dark Release!

Rius Spears Zach's Soul releasing the dark energy inside of him

Zach: Blrgh! UUGH! what..the...fuck, Boss?

Rius:In Justice name may your soul be freed!

InJustice:STOP BEING SO DIFFICULT I JUST WANNA HELP YOU!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!

Rius:Maybe If you didn't laugh like that—

InJustice:Shut up!!!

Rius:Chara little help here!?

Bill suddenly turns against Fireball and starts attacking him. Left hook. Right hook. Left drive. Right drive. Roundhouse kick. Fireball is laid out on the ground, on the edge of consciousness.*

Fireball (speaking weakly): Ugh... Why...Bill?

Bill (smirking as Dark Energy surrounds him): Because I wanna see you suffer.

Chara: What is it, Blinky?

Rius:oh Fuck it I got it!

Rius launches his spear right through Bill

InJustice:Nice throws

Rius:I've had practice

Bill: Ugh! Asshole.

Bill shoots Dark Energy at Rius.*

Chara blocks with a wall of knives*

Chara: Not so fast, dipshit!

InJustice:DIE!!!

InJustice slashes right through Bill

The dark energy leaves him

Abbie: Look, Fireball, if they slash me I'll die. There is no Dark Energy in me. You have to believe me!

Fireball: The real Abbie would ALWAYS call me Pyro.

InJustice:Now little Abbie! Wanna answer my questions now!

InJustice corrupts one of Chara's knifes and Kicks Abbie to the ground

Then sits on her with the knife to her neck

InJustice: Now, Abbie, where are you from?

Fireball dropkicks InJustice.*

Fireball: That's not the way to go about releasing Dark Energy. Not from her anyway.

InJustice stands up

InJustice:That hurt!

InJustice stabs Fireball in the back

Then kicks him to the side

InJustice:I know what she is, I wanna hear it from her!

Fireball: Ugh!! Gotta...heh...do better than that if you wanna hurt me bad!

Rius grabs Fireball

Rius:Don't tempt her! I've seen what she's been through. And right now you calm down, or you'll end up dead!

Fireball: Abbie, what is she talking about?

Abbie: I-I didn't want you to find out, but here it goes. I'm a mage hunter. That's how I'm so powerful.

Fireball (at a loss for words): Abbie...n-no...

Abbie: Yes. It's true. Im not who I said I was. I'm not this innocent, shy 18 year old like you thought.

Abbie hides her face from Fireball's view.*

InJustice:Now get up!

InJustice helps Abbie up.

InJustice:How far in training did you get?

Abbie: I surpassed all intermediates. The reason you were able to corrupt my magic earlier was because I let you.

Fireball: W-what?!

Chara: Damn. Didn't see this shit comin'.

InJustice:You were sent to kill him(points to Fireball) But you couldn't, could you!?

Abbie starts sobbing.*

Abbie: I couldn't. I couldn't do it because...because I FELL IN LOVE WITH PYRO!!!

Fireball: *gasp*

Chara: I FUCKING KNEW IT! *Chara grabs her knife*

Fireball: Chara! Wait!

InJustice: I understand and as punishment you were thrown into the void! Just like me! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!

Rius's arm starts to freeze

Rius:Ack! InJustice Times running out.

InJustice:I'll see you later.

InJustice returns to Rius who then jumps in front of Abbie.

Abbie: What are you gonna do to me?

Rius pats Abbie on the head

Rius:Protect you.

Abbie: H-Huh?

RiusInJustice:It's not everyday I find a Mage Hunter, Just give me a good fight ok!

Rius then turns to Chara Fireball

RiusInJustice:From here on out I'll be taking care of Abbie! Any objections will be met with Death!

Fireball (slowly walking towards Abbie): Abbie...

Abbie: Pyro!

Fireball: You were sent to kill me?

Abbie: Huh?! Y-Yes, I was. But I didn't because-

Fireball: Because you fell in love with a hothead.

Abbie: Could you ever forgive me?

Fireball: ...yes.

Abbie stands up and runs over to Fireball, hugging him tightly.*

Abbie: Oh Pyro!

Chara: Great! How am I supposed to get some with HER in the bed every night?

InJustice takes over

InJustice:Dark Grasp!

InJustice grabs Abbie's soul and drags her back

InJustice:She'll be living with me!

InJustice:Oh and Chara, I'm...

The sun shines into the underground

Rius takes over

Rius:Umm I guess she'll tell you later. Pyro can you please fix the house! And take those two to the hospital I'm gonna...

Rius falls to the ground

Abbie (mumbling): But I wanna sleep with Pyro.

Chara: I heard that!

Abbie: Shut up Geno!

Chara: Grrrr!!!!

Fireball uses telekinesis to fix Rius' house and then his own while Abbie helps Chara carry Zach, Bill, and Rius to the hospital. Fireball soon opens up a glass of Mt Ebbot moonshine because the use of his telekinesis had worn on his mind heavily.*

Inside Rius's Head

Rius:Are there anymore Mage Hunters out there?

InJustice:there shouldn't be a lot, do to the lack of monsters,mages up there!

Rius:Your relationship with Chara is more than you let on.

InJustice:I used her, to her I was a voice in her head, I told her die and have the goat child take her soul, humanity at the time was irredeemable!

Rius:And now?

InJustice:You give me hope.

Rius:And I still have two more days.

InJustice:Actually I think all that magic you used will have you out cold for that long.

Rius:Shit if I'm late to the show, Mettaton's gonna kill me!!!

InJustice:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rius:That's not funny!

End!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Thing

2 Days in the hospital later

Rius:John I swear god if you come near me with that needle!!!

Zach looks over at Bill*

Zach: Hey Bill, you up?

Bill: Yeah. How do you feel, old friend?

Zach: Like I got hit by a truck. What about you?

Bill: I'm alright.

-John walks in-

John: You guys already awake?

-John starts mixing medical vails-

-Looks at medical papers-

At Fireball and Chara's house*

Abbie (walking into the house): Hey you two.

Fireball: It's just me, Abbie. What's up?

Abbie: I wanted to talk to you.

Fireball: If it's about your past, don't worry about.

Abbie: You sure?

Fireball: Yeah.

Abbie: Can I ask a favor from you?

Fireball: Sure, what is it?

Abbie: Come closer.

Fireball (moving closer): What is it?

Abbie: This...

Abbie leans in and kisses Fireball, wrapping her arms around him so that he couldn't back out of the kiss.*

In Rius Head

Rius:So InJustice what's your real name?

InJustice:Raly(Ra-Lee)

Rius:Good to know. It's good to know your real name.

Raly:Whatever

Rius:So no more killing threats

Raly:That girl is of more importance than my killing. I'm gonna have fun with her!

Rius:Just don't kill her.

Raly:No promises, I may have to take a body part if she gets out of hand. She's inexperienced, so I'm going to teach how to be a real Mage Hunter!

Rius:Why, there's no reason to learn such a thing anymore.

Raly:If The Mage/Monster Hunters are still up there, what do you think will happen when you guys break the barrier?

Rius:Hmm. Good point, there might be another war if we aren't careful.

Raly:Exactly.

-John speaking into a voice recorder-

John: Zach's cell division is at a surprisingly normal rate unlikely of someone that has just got his body back.

-Looks a at Bill's paperwork-

-John walks over to Bill with a cup-

John: Here you go bud! You days medical needs, I'm sure this is your last dose,

John: Everything feeling alright?

Bill: Yeah, I'm feeling alright.

At Fireball's house, he and Abbie are still kissing.*

Fireball: Mmph! Mph! A-Abbie! Mph! What if Chara finds out?

Abbie: She won't find out.

Chara (standing in the doorway): I won't find out what? That you and Fireball are kissing? That Fireball is cheating on me with a tramp?

Fireball: !!!

Chara: Yep, it's me.

Fireball: C-C-Chara!!! L-L-Look, i-it wasn't my idea! P-P-Please don't kill us!

RiusRaly:I sense the girl is in danger!

Blinks to Chara's house

RiusRaly:You called?

Abbie: N-No.

Chara: I was just gonna ask if I could join you two.

Fireball and Abbie: *gasp*

Chara laughs*

-John at the hospital-

John: Something just made me really uncomfortable…

-Looks around-

John: Wait nothing is weird over here… I wonder…

-Shuffles more papers-

Zach senses the uncomfortable feeling that John has.*

Zach: Something wrong, Doc?

Raly takes over

Raly:To bad! I'm taking, she will finish her training as a Mage Hunter in me, Startiinnnng Now!

Raly uses Dark Grasp and blinks away with Abbie to Napstablook's house

Fireball: Abbie! Nooo!

Chara: Don't worry about her. Worry about whether I'll let you keep your balls or not.

Fireball: EEP! Oh shit!

John: N-Nothing!

-Drops some papers-

John: Looks like your all good, Zach, can you walk without pain?

At Naps House

Raly:Welcome to your new home! Please ask any questions you may have. Any harm you try to do to me will be met with extreme retaliation!

Zach (attempting to walk): Not really.

At Napstablook's house*

Abbie: Seems like this'll be more of a prison than anything else. Will I have visitation? If you say no, I'll just run away so I can see Pyro.

Raly:Don't be a smartass!

Your training starts in two hour your instruction are to go to the Armor shop and get an appropriate battle suit. Any attempt to run will be met with harm to you or the hothead. Don't test me child!

Rius takes over

Rius:Umm I should show the way to Marygold's shop now. Let's go.

John: Thats unfortunate, you can't move,

-Looks at bill-

John: How about you?

Abbie: Don't fuck with me or Pyro, you whore! But fiiiine...

Abbie walks to Mary's Armor Shop where she picks up a chestplate like Fireball's, but made of titanium. She also buys an iron helmet and kevlar pants.*

Rius:This won't do at all, put it back.

Abbie: Huh?! Why not?!

Rius:it's to clunky you won't be able to sneak up on your opponents in that!

Mary can you make something cool that can protect you from magic?

Mary: Sure thing, Big Boy. ANYTHING for you!

Rius:Thanks Kitten.

Mary's face turns red, as she was not used to Rius responding the way he did. She then begins working to fill his order.*

John: Alrighty there all good, is there anything I can get you guys before I head out I gonna pick up some supplies, Bill it would be best for you to stay here because I'll just need to check in one last time,

-John writes down a note-

Bill: Some tea would be great.

Zach: That and some food.

John: Looks like I'm off to snowdin for a bit! I'll get you guys some food and tea on the way, didn't do anything crazy, haha,

-John closes his lab door-

John: See ya!

-Exits main lab-

Rius:Soooo Mage Hunter.

Fireball (backing up against the wall): Ch-Chara...listen, just listen. I didn't even want it, okay.

Chara (walking closer, one foot in front of the other): But you ENJOYED it!

Fireball: C-Chara, please! Eeep!

Chara: You're so cute when you're begging for your life. I should threaten you like this more often.

Chara runs her finger down Fireball's chest. She then kisses Fireball.*

Chara: See? I can do it better than HER! *continues kissing Fireball, who eventually relaxes and puts his worth into the kiss*

At Mary's shop*

Abbie: Whadda ya want?

Rius: Info, I want to know the difference between you and her (Raly) as far as Mage Hunters go I only have one perspective, leaving me with little sympathy for you.

Abbie: Basically, I found at a very young age that I was able to find people that were powerful with magic. My parents were also Mage Hunters. It was in my blood. That's what they expected me to become and did everything in their power to make me one. My dad took me hunting since I was really young, and found that killing came easy. So I became a Mage Hunter, doing what came natural and doing what I was best at. One day I was sent on a mission to kill a fire mage. I thought to myself, "This oughta be fun." But when I saw him for the first time and our eyes locked, my heart skipped a beat. I decided to get to know this fire mage and eventually fell in love with him. I could not kill him, so therefore I never returned to headquarters. So what about you, Rius? What drew you to becoming a mage, and even being friends with Pyro?

Rius:Well It was 2 years ago. I'd always wanted to learn magic at a young age, I heard Monster were extremely adept at it, with my parents gone, I choice to go to the forbidden mountain, to... Well that doesn't matter. I fell in, while falling I felt a strong force screaming at me to live. I woke up hours later staring at one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

Soon after I met everyone in the underground, I learned magic from Undyne and became a strong fighter. A couple months later Fireball fell down here in a fit of rage asking where his friends were, causing a mess in the Ruins. I stopped him and calmed him down eventually. We've been friends ever since.

Abbie (giggling): So that's what happened to him. Been wondering 'bout that.

-John knocks at Mary's workshop-

John: hello is Mary busy?

Abbie: She's working to fill an order right now. But I'm sure you can find her in the back.

Rius: Wait John!

points to do not disturb sign

Abbie: Oops.

John: O-Oh Um… Well,

-Just stands outside the door-

Mary walks back into the showroom of her shop.*

Mary: Oh hey John. Heard your voice and thought I'd come check with you. What's up?

John: Um yeah I was wondering if I could buy some sliver of you, thinking about updating some projects…

-Wiggles Metal Glove-

Rius:So how's that armor coming I kinda have to be somewhere after this.

Mary: Sure thing. 200 big chunks for 300 gold, if you got the money that is. As for the armor, it's almost finished.

John: How about 100 for 150?

-Wiggles in pockets for gold sack-

Mary: Sure.

They make the exchange and Mary goes back to working on the armor.*

Rius:How bout a quick spar while we wait. Let go outside though.

Abbie: Sure. Go easy though. I don't feel like breaking a sweat quite yet.

Rius left eye turns purple

Riusraly:No promises!

They walk outside

-John walks out-

John: Hehe, I better check in on Zach and Bill

-Walks to snowdin Shop to pick up foods-

Abbie forms a magic sword and slices through Rius.*

Rius:Ow! Well if your gonna be like that!Dark Release:Shadow!

Rius' shadow forms into Raly

RiusRaly:Lets have fun!

Spear of Justice[VGR Dubstep Remix] starts playing

Abbie: Oh no!

Abbie fights hard, managing to beat Rius but only piss off Raly.*

Raly summons a dark spear

Raly:Oh My it seems I'm all alone now.

Raly's smile widens

Raly:Perfect!

Raly throws the spear at Abbie teleporting behind her kicking her to the ground then holding the spear she threw, at her neck

Rius stands up

Rius:Not bad that was a good workout but the real fun starts now. Raly!

Raly:Got It!

Raly returns to Rius

RiusRaly:Dark Spear DOME!

A giant dome of dark spears surround Abbie

Abbie sends out a shockwave, canceling the Spear Dome and hurting Rius/Raly.*

Raly takes over

Raly:Ahahahahahahahahaha! Let me show you what a real shockwave can do!

Raly teleports above Abbie

Raly:DARK PULSE!!!

Raly sends a massive shockwave into Abbie causing her to pass out

Abbie (passing out): Ugh...

Mary sees this and walks outside.*

Mary: I think you overdid it.

Rius takes over

Rius:She'll live, that's all that matters. Thanks for the armor Marygold.

Rius pets Mary on the head

Mary blushes.*

Mary: No problem.

John: Ooi I'm back!

-Opens lab door-

John: Zach, Bill, you guys doing good?

Bill: Yeah.

Zach: Yeah, I got a headache from Hell though.

John: Ops Looks like I oversaw that possibility…

-Pulls bag and puts it and table-

John: Tea and Cinnabun Rolls,

-John runs to vile table and begins to mixing medicine-

John: Will not be long Zach

Rius grabs Abbie and teleports back home and drops her on the couch

Rius:hmm I got time

Blinks to Toriel's house

Zach: I don't want none of that stuff you're mixing. Don't you dare come near me with that shit!

Bill: Don't be such a pussy. Those Cinnabun Rolls oughta be good though.

At Fireball and Chara's house*

Fireball (between kisses): Mmph! Don't-mmph!-stop!

Chara reaches down and grabs Fireball's lower area.*

Fireball: Ooh! Chara! D-Don't grab there!

Chara: I'll grab wherever I want to. You are MINE!

John: Look man, you drink it you feel better, my job is done, you don't want it?

-Writes stuff on papers-

John: I know it's bitter but the tea should fix that,

-John hands the paper bag-

John: Homemade food

Zach: Oo! Food!

Zach throws a Cinnabun Roll to Bill and starts eating his own. He then gulps down the tea, as does Bill.*

John: Good, Now Zach,

-Wiggles vile-

Come on man, Needles or you drinking this?

Zach: Fine. Only 'cause you brought me food will I drink it.

Zach takes the vial and drinks it. He grimaces at the taste and chases it down with tea. Bill is laughing the whole time.*

Zach: Shut up, Bill! I'll kick your ass when I get up from here if you don't!

Bill: Nah!

John: Haha,

-Writes in medical papers-

John: Was the foods good?

Chara pulls Fireball off of the wall and shoves him onto the couch. Chara sits on Fireball's lap but facing him.*

Chara (running he finger up and down Fireball's chest): Listen up. You're gonna be a good boy and not resist me, okay?

Fireball: B-B-B-But C-Chara...

Chara: No buts, just obedience.

Fireball: Y-Yes dear.

In John's lab*

Zach: You bet your medicine vials it was!

Bill: Yep.

John: Heh, the good sweets only in snowdin

-John finishes writing-

Rius:Yo Frisky bits you Here?

Frisk suddenly tackles Rius

Rius:You can at least buy me dinner first

Frisk:Shut up kiss me!

Rius:If you insist

Rius passionately kisses Frisk as per her want

Raly suddenly takes over

Raly:Hello darling

Frisk:Ahhhhhh!

Frisk Kicks Raly off of her

Raly:Jeez you have strong feet.

Frisk:Who are you and what did you do to Rius!

Raly:I'm Raly, Rius is here.

Raly gives Rius control again

Rius:Umm I can explain.

Frisk:You better!

In Rius Head

Raly:AHahahahahahahahaha!

Rius:Why would you do that!

Raly:Cause It was fun!

Rius takes Frisk to her room and explains everything

Rius:And that's what happened!

Frisk quietly leaves the room and walks towards Asriel's room

Rius listens through the wall

Asriel:Oh hey Frisk what's up?

Punching sounds

Asriel:Ow pain Why!

Frisk:Why didn't you tell me!?

Asriel:He told me not to!

Rius:Sorry buddy!

Frisk:Shut up!

Rius:Yes ma'am!

In John's lab*

Bill: Hey doc, when can I leave?

At Chara and Fireball's house, Chara has seduced Fireball and has done as she pleased with him.*

Chara: Aaahhhh. That was great! You were WONDERFUL!

Fireball turns blood red in the face.*

Fireball: Y-Yeah...you were too.

John: Oh yeah just answer my question, No pain? You feel fine? If so your good to go,

Bill: No pain. I feel wonderful!

John: Well then you are discharged.

As for you,

-walks to Zach-

John: Looks like it will be awhile for your, unfortunately you'll be taking doses every couple days until you heal up,

-Looks at medical records-

Zach: Oh fuck me!

Bill: Don't worry. I'll come back an visit you everyday.

John: I'll make em at least taste a bit better, Haha,

Zach (grumbling): Thanks…

John: I'll give you sometime to rest,

-John picks up box of silver and walks into lab-

John: Yell if ya need me!

Frisk walks back to her room

Rius:You wanna meet her?

Frisk:Sure

Rius:Dark Release:Shadow!

Raly emerges from Rius's shadow

Raly:Hello again darling.

Raly hugs Frisk

Frisk:Um hi.

Raly grabs Frisk's ass

Raly:So Soft!

Frisk:Aaaaahhh!

Frisk slaps Raly

Rius:Why!?

Raly:AHahahahahahahahaha! It was fun! I see why you like her!

Rius: I like her for more than her looks.

Frisk:Thanks.

Rius looks at the clock

Rius:Aaahhhh! I'm gonna be late! Frisk turn channel 36, bye!

Blinks

Abbie wakes up and heads over to Fireball and Chara's house. She walks in and sees Chara and Fireball naked. Her face turns blood red.*

Abbie: Oh-um... *she eyeballs the door, Chara catches Abbie's line of sight*

Chara: Don't even think about it. Come here.

Abbie moves closer to Chara. Chara stands up and kisses Abbie on the lips. Fireball gasps and falls backward.*

Abbie: *gasp* Why'd you do that to him? I know you're just messing with him.

Chara: Heh heh, because it seemed like it'd be fun. And it was!

Chara kisses Abbie once more before getting dressed.*

Chara (speaking as she's getting dressed): You know, you could make me go bi!

Fireball: Oh god yes! Oops! I mean...uh...nevermind.

Abbie turns blood red in the face.*

Alphys:Oh John before I forget Mettaton told me Rius is "doing a thing" on his show today! Please change the channel to 36 for me.

-Moving some tools away-

John: Um yeah 36

-Grabs receiver and changes the channel-

-John grabs his Glove and start adding gears and parts-

John: So What is this "thing"?

Alphys:I don't know he just said we'd want to watch it.

Fireball starts getting dressed.*

Blinks to Chara/Fireball's house

Rius:Chara Time to go! We gonna be later!!!

Raly: Hurry up!

John: Probably something… interesting

-Rolls papers over on desk-

Chara: Hey, turn the tv to channel 36.

Fireball turns the tv to channel 36*

Fireball: Why? Oh, your project?

Chara: Yeah. Gotta go. *kisses Fireball* Be back later.

Rius: Ready?

Chara: Yeah.

Blink to Mettaton's Stage(Back stage)

Fireball and Abbie sit down on the couch and watch the tv*

Napstablook:Yo Rius!

Napstablook called Rius over to him

Rius:Yo Naps! Everything ready to go?

Napstablook:Yeeah I got something special set up for ya!

Rius:Wait you did the thing!

Napstablook:I did the thing!

Rius:Awesomeness, Wait I'll be right back!

Blinks

Chara: Mettaton?

Napstablook:He's still on stage.

Chara: Oh okay. So everything's set up?

Chara: Okay. I'm kinda nervous actually.

Blinks

Rius:I knew I had it somewhere Naps add this to the thing!

Rius hands Napstablook a USB

Napstablook:Whaaa? But I! I'll see what I can do!

Rius:Thanks Naps!

Chara: Hey, Blinky, I think I'm nervous. My stomach is all queasy.

Fireball: I can't believe Chara's gonna be on tv!

Abbie: She must have "connections".

Fireball: Nah. It's just that we know Rius and Rius lives with Napstablook.

Rius:Oh it's just stage fright.

Raly places her hand on Chara's back

Raly:Null!

Chara feels better now

Chara: Thanks, Raly. I feel better now.

Raly:No problem darling now let's do this!

Chara: Alright. Let's go!

Mettaton:And now for your viewing pleasure here's my cousin's friend roommate Rius, hmm I've just been informed that Our very own Princess Chara Dreemurr!

The three walk on stage

A huge monitor falls showing Rius Chara Raly on stage

(AJR Weak starts playing)

Rius:No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed

But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come

Chara:One sip,

Rius:bad for me

Chara:One hit,

Rius:bad for me

Chara:One kiss,

Rius:bad for me

But I give in so easily

And no thank you is how it should've gone

I should stay strong

The monitor starts showing Pictures of Frisk Rius

RiusChara:But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that

I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

I'm weak

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

Raly:(Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that)

The screen goes back to Rius who's smiling at the camera

Chara:No thank you

They call me after dark, I don't want no part

My habits, they hold me like a grudge

I promise I won't budge

Raly:One sip,

Chara:bad for me

Raly:One hit,

Chara:bad for me

Raly:One kiss,

Chara:bad for me

But I give in so easily

And no thank you is how it should've gone

I should stay strong

The screen show pictures of Fireball Chara

CharaRaly:But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

I'm weak

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

The screen now shows Rius Chara Raly

RalyRius:We, we fall for that

Wake up, we fall again

We, we fall for that

Can't wait to fall again

RiusChara:One sip,

Raly:bad for me

RiusChara:One hit,

Raly:bad for me

Riuschara:One kiss,

Raly:bad for me

But I give in so easily

And no thank you is how it should've gone

I should stay strong

Rius,Raly,Chara:But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ys when I fall for that

I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

I'm weak

Go!

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that

The curtains fall

Frisk(crying from happiness):That big doof.

Fireball's jaw drops and his heart skips a few beats*

Fireball: C-C-C-Chara?! WOOOW!!!!

Abbie: Chara can sing pretty good.

Fireball: Pretty GOOD?! THAT WAS AMAZING!!! She never told me she could sing!

Rius:Chara that was awesome! Naps You did great on the music and the thing!

Napstablook:No problem brooooo.

Raly:You weren't so bad yourself ya know.

Rius:Thanks you too!

Chara: That felt amazing! I love what you did with the pictures, Rius!

at the house*

Fireball: Mettaton better be selling DVDs of that! 'Cause I'm gonna buy me one!

Mettaton:DVDs of what you just witnessed will be sold by my business partner Muffet

Rius:Hahahahahahahahaha! Good luck getting a copy of those!!

Napstablook:oh yeah here ya go!

Napstablook hands Rius Chara each a DVD.

Fireball gets excited and accidentally teleports himself and Abbie backstage.*

Fireball: Oops! Where are we?

Abbie: I think we're backstage.

Fireball: Oh, okay.

Chara walks backstage.*

Chara: Fireball! *runs and hugs Fireball*

Abbie: You did great, Chara!

Fireball: You were AMAZING!!

Chara: Thanks! I actually really enjoyed singing that song!

Fireball: What's that in your hand?

Chara: Oh! A DVD of our performance.

in Fireball's head*

Fireball: So I don't have to buy one.

in the real world*

Fireball: Nice.

Chara: How'd you get back here anyway?

Fireball: I teleported by accident. Must've gotten too excited.

RiusRaly:Aren't other things suppose to happen when you get too excited!

Fireball freezes and turns blood red in the face. Chara smacks Rius and Raly simultaneously. Abbie puts her hands over her mouth.*

Fireball: R-Rius! R-Raly

Chara: SHUT UP!!!

RiusRaly:AHahahahahahahahaha! Worth it!

Chara (breathing heavy): Bitch!

Fireball: C-Calm down, Chara. It's fine.

Abbie giggles.*

Raly:Oh yeah 3..2..1

Chara suddenly feels sick

Chara runs to a trashcan and barfs. She then washes her mouth out with a water fountain nearby.*

Fireball: Chara? You okay?

Chara: Just fine. Just a little stage fright, that's all.

Abbie tugs on Fireball's shirt sleeve.*

Fireball: Yeah, Abbie?

Abbie: I want to sing a song with YOU.

Fireball: M-ME?!

Abbie: Yeah.

Fireball: O-Okay. We'll have to figure out a song to sing together.

Chara (getting agitated): Listen here, you flirty little whore! He. Is. MINE!

Raly:Ok, Lustful, time to go!

Raly grabs Abbie and teleports away with Rius

Rius:Wa—

Teleports to Nap/Rius House

Fireball (reaching out in vain): Abbie! No! *Fireball clenches his fists* I'll beat Raly for that one day.

Rius:Ok why?

Raly:I need to train her, or kill her it's up to her entirely. A novice Mage Hunter is still dangerous.

Chara: NOW you have to deal with ME!

Fireball: C-Chara, please...

Chara: Teleport us to the house. Imma SHOW you I'm better than her!

Fireball teleports the two to their house.*

Rius:But I have to go see Frisky bits.

Raly:I don't care about your relationship.

Rius:I'll let you join.

Raly(blushing): Really? Wait nonononono!

Rius: Fucking called it!

Abbie giggles*

Abbie: Soooo, Raly, you are bi, huh? Nice to know.

Raly:What!

Rius:You like Frisk to don't you.

Raly(blushing):Well I kinda like you too but! Abbie get off of me, Rius help!

Rius:Sure I'll go get a camera.

Raly: You smart bastard!

Abbie starts laughing.*

Rius walks in the house

Raly grins

Raly:Glad he can take a hint!

Raly jerks Abbie off of her and pins her to the ground.

Raly:You know I think I like you better like this.

Meanwhile, at Fireball's house*

Fireball (backed into a corner): Chara! Please, Chara!

Chara slowly leans in and bites Fireball's neck.*

Fireball: Nngh! C-Chara! Ngh! Please!

Fireball's body relaxes and he lets Chara take over. Chara does her best teasing.*

Outside of Rius' house*

Abbie (smirking): Watch it, I might like this.

Raly:I hope so!

Raly begins to suck the magic out of Abbie

Raly:Thanks for the meal, young pet.

Abbie (moaning, smiling between moans): Nngh! Oh yeah! Oh YEAH!!

Raly: Will you let me have more?

Abbie: Hmm...as much as you and I both want it, you'll have to wait until I acquire more power to compensate the power you're extracting.

Meanwhile, at Fireball's House, clothes are strewn across the floor. Fireball is sitting on the couch. Chara is sitting on Fireball's lap, kissing Fireball on the lips. Fireball is no longer resisting and just lets Chara do as she pleases.*

Chara: See? I AM better than HER.

Fireball: Y-Yes dear. You w-were awesome.

Rius walks out the house.

Rius:You done now?

Raly:Yeah I guess I am darling. Abbie go in the house and wait for our return if you leave for any reason, or pain will happen!

Rius:Really vague don't ya think?

Raly:Do you know what the word mean?

Rius: I thought I did until you said that.

Raly:Lets Just go darling.

Rius:Ugh fine. Later Abbie.

Blinks to Toriel's house

Rius:Hey Guys!

Frisk:ROOM NOW!

Raly:Ooh my!

Rius Raly are happily dragged into Frisk's room

Abbie calls Fireball, who answers on the second ring. Chara is asleep.*

Fireball: Sup Abbie?

Abbie: I can't leave the house. Can you come over and hang out with me?

Fireball: Yeah, sure. Let me get dressed and I'll be right over.

Click. Fireball gets dressed and teleports to Rius' house. Abbie immediately tackles Fireball as soon as he appears in the living room. He is instantly pinned down.*

Fireball: Uh...Abbie?

Abbie (breathing heavy): I'm super horny and you are JUST what I NEED! Raly wasn't enough pleasure for me! So that's why I've got you here.

They hear tapping and look up to see Chara standing in the doorway. She walks in and shuts the door.*

Fireball: C-Chara! Please! It's not what it looks like!

Abbie: Oh yes it is!

Chara (narrowing her eyes): Then let me join.

Chara pins down Fireball's left side while Abbie has his right. They begin stripping him.*

Abbie Chara: Oh yeah. It's happening! You're not dreaming.

Raly senses something lewd

Raly:one sec darling, Rius were are your pants?

Rius:Desk!

Raly:Thanks, Raly calls Mary

Raly:Hey Someone might be in danger at Rius's House can you go check it out.

Mary:Only if I can have him later!

Raly:Frisk you mind share Rius?

Frisk:Only if I can join!

Raly:Deal!

Mary hangs up and blitz to Rius's house

Fireball: Nngh!!

Knock knock knock!*

Fireball: Shit.

Mary breaks through the door with a determined look on her face

Mary:Anyone in danger no Bye!

Mary then blasts away to the Ruins

Mary:I'm coming for you, big boy! Then you'll come for me!

Abbie returns to "handling" Fireball*

Fireball: Nngh!! Oh fuck!

Chara: Moan for me! Both of you!

Chara begins groping Abbie, who begins moaning.*

Mary crashes through Frisk's window

Rius:Holy cat-astrophe!

Mary looks very animal right now

Mary:MINE!

Mary jumps in bed with Frisk, Raly Rius!

Two hours later. Everyone is asleep.


	11. Character Update

Statistics_

Fireball

Build: Normal

Age: 17

SOUL: Reddish orange (brave and determined)

Attributes: Brown hair and eyes

Apparel: Black t-shirt, blue jeans, black white tennis shoes

Mental Status: stable for the most part, but still slightly psychotic

Natural Ability: Has the ability to form and/or control fire. Can teleport.

Love Interest/Partner: Training under Older Alternative Universe Chara. Madly in love with her.

Learned Skill: Learned telekinesis by observing Sans.

OAU Chara

Age: 19

Build: Normal

SOUL: Determination (Red)

Apparel: Green t-shirt with light green stripe, brown leggings, black tennis shoes

Mental Status: I WANT FIREBALL/ Mostly stable

Love Interest/Partner: Mentor and lover to Fireball

Mary:

Build: Normal

Age: 18

SOUL: Patience (Light Blue)

Apparel: Light blue T-shirt, spandex pants, tennis shoes

Mental Status: Fighter

Magic: Electricity

Natural Ability: Seduction

Love Interest/Partner: Rius

Learned Skill: Blacksmithing

Zach:

Age: 18

Build: Athletic

SOUL: Darkness (Black) Integrity (Blue)

Mental Status: Fighter

Magic: Dark Energy/Dark (Death) Magic and Weapon Formation Magic

Natural Ability: Wraith form

Love Interest/Partner: N/A

Learned Skill: Pain Block. Blocks out all pain, but does not buff his health/defense.

Bill:

Age: 19

Build: Skinny

SOUL: Bravery (Orange)

Apparel: blue t-shirt hidden by a black hoodie, blue jeans, tennis shoes

Mental Status: Fighter

Magic: Formation Magic

Natural Ability: N/A

Love Interest/Partner: N/A

Learned Skill: Karate

Abbie:

Build: Normal

Age: 18

SOUL: Brave Kindness (Greenish Orange)

Apparel: Plain green T-shirt underneath a black zip-up jacket (that is unzipped most of the time), black jeans, and green white tennis shoes

Mental Status: Shy and Quiet Type

Natural Ability: Control of formation magic

Love Interest/Partner: Fireball

Learned Skill: Will soon learn telekinesis from Fireball

Stats

Name:InJustice/Raly

Build:Normal

Age:17

Soul:Unknown

Mental state:Loves to manipulate, fight, relax, have fun,Kill

Magic:Dark/Mage/Monster Hunter Magic

Natural ability:Assassin

Apparel:Whatever Rius wares

Love Interest/Partner:Rius Frisk

Learned skills:Mage/Monster Hunter Magic

Stats

Name:Frisk

Build:Normal

Age:18

Soul:Red(Determination)

Mental state:Have fun, love

Magic:Shields

Natural ability:Spare

Apparel:blue sweater with purple stripes, Blue jeans,black leggings, black shoes

Love Interest/Partner:Rius

Learned skills:Shield from Toriel

Stats

Name:Asriel

Build:Skinnyish

Age:17

Soul:Boss Monster

Mental state:Protect, have fun, be nice

Magic:Star Magic

Natural ability:Star Magic

Apparel:Green sweater with yellow stripes

Love Interest/Partner:N/A

Learned skills:Teleportation from Sans

Stats

Name:Undyne

Build:Fit

Age:26

Soul:Boss Monster

Mental state:Protect the people

Magic:Spears

Natural ability:Can breath underwater

Apparel:black tank top, blue jeans, black shoes

Love Interest/Partner:N/A

Learned skills:Spear from Asgore

Stats

Name: Dr. W.D.Gaster

Build:Bones

Age:58

Soul:Boss Monster

Mental state:A Brilliant Scientist!

Magic:Mega G Blasters,Bones,Soul manipulation

Natural ability: Genius

Apparel:White dress shirt, black lab coat, black pants, black shoes

Love Interest/Partner:N/A

Learned skills:N/A

Stats

Name:Sans

Build:Bones

Age:25

Soul:Boss Monster

Mental state:Lazy Scientist

Magic:Bones,Teleportation,Soul manipulation, Gaster Blaster

Natural ability:Comical Genius

Apparel:blue coat, black shorts, slippers, sometimes shoes

Love Interest/Partner:N/A

Learned skills:Gaster Blaster from who the fuck do you think!

Stats

Name:Papyrus

Build:Bones

Age:23

Soul:Boss Monster

Mental state: Protect friends

Magic:Bones,Soul manipulation

Natural ability:Being Awesome

Apparel:Battle suit orange scarf

Love Interest/Partner:N/A

Learned skills:Soul manipulation from Sans

Alias: Michael "Reaper" Streamer

Complexion: White

Features: short, jet black hair; dark briwn eyes, beard stubble

Appearel: cowboy boots; dark blue jeans; black t-shirt; black trench coat; black, flat brimmed cowboy hat

Mental Status: Fireball's nemesis

Abilities: Pin Point Accuracy (with his guns)

Weapon: Dual Wields two black 9mm pistols, named the Deadly Duo

Mindset: Chaotic Neutral

Background: Not a bad guy but could care less whether a person lives or dies. Been Fireball's nemesis ever since they got in a fight on the playground in 5th grade. They've never liled each other since and always fist fought whenever they crossed paths on the streets.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Mulkey

The next morning

Rius wakes up with Mary and Frisk beside him

Rius:Hmm, I tired of this place. It's time to leave.

Rius blinks to the kitchen were Toriel And Asriel are eating breakfast

Rius:Umm, morning?

Toriel:Morning Rius oh good lord!!!

Asriel:Dude pants, PANTS!!!!

Rius looks down then blushes

Rius:Shit sorry sorry!

Rius blinks back to Frisk's room

Fireball woke up on the couch with Chara on his right side and Abbie on his left.*

Fireball: Nnnn...ugh... Where am I at? *Fireball looks around* Oh, right. Rius' place.

Chara starts waking up. Abbie is still asleep, cuddling Fireball's left arm. *

Chara: Ugh...hey Pyro. When'd you get up?

Fireball: Just now. What happened last night?

Chara: You dont remember? *Chara smiles a devilish grin* Me and Abbie ravaged your body.

Fireball's eyes get big and he blushes.*

Fireball: Uh...well...

Chara (snuggling closer to Fireball with that same devilish grin): Do I need to remind you?

Fireball: Ack! C-Chara!

Napstablook:Can you guys go home now! I let you spend the night but I have work to do.

Fireball: Oh, right, sorry.

Fireball teleports the group of three and their clothes to his bed.*

Back at Alphys lab

John and Alphys are sleeping on the couch from watching too much anime last night.

John slowly wakes up

John:Huh got get to work now.

Alphys suddenly grabs John and pulls him back on the couch

Alphys:Noooo, day off no work!

She said still kinda sleep

John:Fine I guess you deserve a day off.

John falls asleep with Alphys

Back at Toriel's house

Raly:AHahahahahahahahaha!

Rius:It's not funny!

Mary:It kinda is!

Frisk:Seriously how'd you forget to put on pants?

Rius:I thought I was home, Naps's usually out the house when I wake up so I get dressed when I leave. Anyway can you two go out the room I have to talk to Frisk in private.

MaryRaly:Awwww I wanna join!

Rius:Not that kind of talk!!

Mary and Raly walk out the room.

Rius:Frisk?

Frisk:Got It! Barrier!

Frisk forms a sound proof barrier around the room.

Rius musters all his bravery to speak his mind

Rius:I thinks it's time we leave the underground!

Frisk:You what!!!

Rius:It's been an amazing year here, but I thing now is the best time to do it!

Frisk:What If—-

Rius:We'll scout the area and nearest town before anyone else leaves!

Frisk:You know he wouldn't let you!

Rius:Then I'll force my way through him if have to! But only if you want to do this!

Frisk:It has been awhile since I've gone to a beach, and I did promise Undyne I'd break the barrier soon. Fine! Let's do this!

Frisk drops the barrier

Rius:Raly,Mary! We're going on a trip!

Raly:You know I can hear what you hear even through a barrier right!

Rius:That's Good to know! Now get dressed we getting out of here!

Fireball gets dressed and fixes a glass of tea. Chara soon does the same thing. Abbie follows suit, doing exactly what Fireball and Chara did.*

Mary gets dressed

Raly:Well I'm gonna go to sleep

Raly goes back into Rius's body

Frisk:What does that feel like?

Rius:Like an intense burst of air to the face.

Frisk:Oh!

Frisk And Rius get dressed and heads out.

Rius:First we go check on John, Bill, Zach cool?

Frisk Mary:Cool!

Rius blinks Them to Alphys Lab/Hospital

Rius:Yo!

John Alphys:What! Where! Why!

Rius:We're gonna go up top! You coming or not and how are Bill Zach?

John:They're ok but I'd like to run most test on them to be sure.

Rius:Gotcha bro, hope you and Alphys have fun together!

Alphys John(blushing):Shut Up!

Rius Blinks Everyone outside Chara/Fireball's house

Rius knocks on the door

Fireball: Come in!

Chara: Don't!

Abbie: Shut up, Chara!

Raly suddenly takes over

Rius:I thought you were sleeping!

Raly:I smell Abbie! I told her not to leave or pain would happen!

Raly kicks open the door!

Raly:ABBIIIIIE!!!!

Fireball: That was my fault, Ms. Sadism. I forgot about that. Now could you fix my door back?

Raly:Pain is still gonna happen!

Dark Grasp!!!

Raly grabs Abbie's Soul with dark energy

Raly:You should learn to respect your elders!!!

Raly drags Abbie away

Frisk:Well that happened.

Fireball: NOT THIS TIME, BITCH!

Fireball sends out a hand of fire that drags Abbie and Raly back into the house, burning Raly badly.*

Raly death stares Fireball

Raly:Listen here you little Brat!!!

Dark energy starts to erupt from Raly.*

I AM FAR MORE POWERFUL THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE! DARK VOID!!!

Dark energy swallows Raly Abbie then disappear.

Frisk:That was so cool!!!

Fireball emits a gigantic fiery shockwave, bringing the two back.*

Raly:You edgy bitch! You could've killed someone if I wasn't just cloaking myself! Are you a fucking idiot???!!!

Fireball: Maybe. *eyes turn black and voice deepens* Or maybe I'm just tired of your shit!

Chara: Listen, Fireball-

"No...YOU listen!", Fireball growled.

Abbie: I'm fine, Pyro.

A wind picks up, sending any loose papers flying*

Fireball (growling, his voice rough and deep): No! I've had enough of her shit!

Fireball engulfs his hands in fire and delivers a powerful blow to Raly's face, burning Raly.*

Fireball: Leave Abbie be and I'll retain control of myself, distinguishing the flame of my old self. If not, I'll destroy the ENTIRE Underground!!!

Fireball's fist flames changed to red and yellow.*

Rius/Raly:Fine But She's Still

My responsibility!

Fireball: But you don't have punish her for MY MISTAKE! Leave. Her. Be!

Raly:Fine! I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that. I'll apologize to her later. Now calm down! Rius wants to talk to you.

Fireball extinguishes the flames on his fists. Fireball's eyes return to their normal brown color.*

Fireball (breathing heavy): What...huff...is it...huff...Blinky?

Rius run up and punches the fuck out of Fireball

Rius:NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT HESITATION!!!

Fireball (on the ground, wiping blood from his lip): Ugh! Okay. So what is it, Rius?

Rius:We're breaking the barrier leaving the underground! We'll need a scout team. So far it's me,Raly, Frisk, Mary. Do you want to come?

Fireball (standing up): Sure.

Rius summons a Spear while his eyes turn purple

Rius:If you ever do that again I'll make you wish you were dead! I wouldn't allow you to put my friends in danger again!!! Stay under control or I will kill you!

Rius eyes turn normal and blinks back to the house.

-John blinks to fireball using his necklace-

John: Good job almost being killed, you should know…

John: I was watching the whole fight

-points at hidden cameras-

Fireball: Fuckin' stalker.

John: You should release that people are stronger than you, Rius wasn't even at his full—

-Fireball blinks-

-John sighs-

Fireball teleports to his house.*

Inside Rius Head

Raly:You still asked him to come along after that!

Rius:No, I'm bringing him to keep an eye on him! When he first got here his eyes and voice was just as you saw before. He almost killed everyone. It took me, Sans, and even Asgore to calm him down! That's why I've trained everyday since then to kill him if I have to! To serve Justice for those he's hurt!

Raly: I see, you're practically a Mage Hunter. Hahahaha!

Rius:I guess you're right. Hahahaha!

Outside

Frisk:RIUS!!!

Rius:Huh What!

Frisk:You blinked here and was just silent. What happened!!!

Rius:Oh he's fine now.

-John begins to walk back to the lab-

Mary:So is he going?

Chara: What was THAT?!

Fireball: What? Oh, that. Uh, that was nothing, heh.

Abbie: What are you not telling us?

In Fireball's head*

Fireball: Oh no! I'm gonna lose it all!

Outside*

Fireball: Nothing. Everything's fine.

Abbie: Ookaaay.

Chara suspects there is more to Fireball than he lets on, but says nothing.*

Rius:We're leaving the underground with a scout team, you guys in?

-John gets to the lab-

John: Alrighty mission completed haha!

-scans keycard-

John: I'm back!

-Takes off coat-

-lays on sofa-

Alphys: ANIME ALL DAY! DAY OFF STARTS NOW!!!

Bill Zach:YEAAAAH!

Anime poses!*

John: Haha! That's my Alphys!

sitcom laugh track*

Chara and Abbie: Yeah, we're in.

Rius: Good Lets go!

Fireball: Alright. No hard feelings, right Blinky?

Rius: ...Lets move out to see the King.

Fireball: ...alright.

Chara: Let's go.

Abbie: Ready!

At the castle*

Fireball: King Asgore?

Asgore: Howdy. How can I help you all?

Fireball: There's something we'd like to ask of you.

Asgore:And What would that be?

Rius:We want break the barrier and scout the area!

Asgore:Why everything is fine he—-

Rius:No it's not! The underground is running out of supplies. We need to leave now!!!

Asgore:It appears I have no choice then, you may pass. But keep them safe!

Rius:Understood!

Fireball: Thank you sir!

Rius and Frisk walk up to the barrier

RiusFrisk:Break The Barrier, Free The Forgot, Forgive The Past, And Say Hello To A Bright Future!

The two begin to float as the barrier crack.

RiusFrisk:Save The Lost!

The barrier breaks

Rius and Frisk fall to the ground

Rius:Why ancient magic!?

Fireball: ...

Chara: Wow!

Fireball: That sounds familiar...

Abbie: …

Frisk:Ow you ok Rius?

Rius gets up

Rius:Yeah Lets go!

Everyone walks outside

The sun indicates it's 3:00pm

Rius:Oh so that's what time it is? It's been so long since I've seen the sun. I wonder if my village is still there?

Frisk:Can you take me there?!!!

Rius:Sure it's close by.

Fireball: What's the name of it? What's the name of the village?

Rius:Mulkey!


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The City of Ashes

"M-M-M-Mulkey??", Fireball stammered.

Rius:Mulkey, it's not that hard to say.

Chara (eyeing Fireball, knowing something is up): Pyro? You alright?

Abbie (muttering under her breath): So that was you.

In Rius Head

Raly:Mulkey!

Rius:What? You know the place?

Raly:What is your last name?!?

Rius:Hawkner!

Raly: I thought I connected to your Soul too easily!

Rius:What do you mean?

Raly:I was friends with your Mom!

Rius:You knew my mom!?

Raly:Yep! Pretty cool right?

Rius:Wait Does that mean my mom was a—

Raly:She was a Mage Hunter!

Rius:Awesome!!!

Outside

Frisk slaps Rius

Rius:Ow pain why!?

Frisk:You were spacing out again!

Rius:Oh sorry I was talking to Raly. It turns out she knew my mom, my mom was a Mage Hunter!

Frisk:That's Awesome!!

Abbie observes Fireball's body reactions as she questions him.*

Abbie: There's more to you than you let on, Pyro. What's your REAL name?

Fireball (speaking nervously): I-It's Fireball.

Chara: Tell the truth.

Abbie: No, it's not. Tell the truth, Fireball. Or should I say...Inferno!

Fireball (eyes turn black): NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!

Abbie: Just as I thought. Now. What's your real name?

Chara: Fireball?

Fireball: It's...it's James Rayner, a.k.a. Inferno.

Rius:We can talk about that later let's go!

Frisk Mary:Yaaay!!!

Rius:I wonder if the village has changed any!

Fireball (hanging his head): It's nothing but cinders and ashes now.

Rius:You say something?

James Rayner: I said I BURNED IT ALL TO HELL!!!

Chara (under her breath): *gasp* No. Not my Pyro.

Abbie: I knew it! I knew it was you!

Rius:You mean that Fire was...AHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahHahahahaha!!!

Dark energy begins to pour out of Rius's eye and mouth

Rius Raly:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Frisk:RIUS!!!

Rius snaps back into reality

Rius:NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I have to see it for myself!!!

Rius run off into the direction of the village

Frisk:WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!!!

Fireball: Cuz it's true! I snapped one day and set the whole place ablaze.

Frisk:You couldn't let him hope for a little longer?!!! He saved your life!!! Asgore wanted to kill you on the spot but he protested and protected you!!!

Frisk slaps Fireball in face and runs after Rius

Mary:Hey Wait, Don't worry I'll look after her!!!

At The Ash pile that use to be Mulkey

Rius:That Fire I saw...

Flashback

Rius: I finally made it to the top of mt.Ebbot huff huff huff the mountain of death

I have nothing left here.

Rius looks back at the forest

Rius:That Fire looks like it's from

Suddenly trips

uhh wahh aaaaaahhhh

present day

Rius: I helped him, he did it he burned everything I left behind! If I didn't leave, he'd burn everything else!!!

In Rius' Head

Raly:Now I See Why the Mage Hunters targeted him.

Rius: I wish Abbie did her job!

Raly:Isn't he your frie—

Rius:Shut up!!! I left this place thinking I wasn't coming back! Now that I'm here. It's time for Justice! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Frisk: RIUS!?!?!

Rius has been engulfed by a vortex of darkness

Mary:Oh god what is that!!!

???:RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Fireball (crying): I'm sorry, dammit! I'm sorry! It's not like I did the shit on purpose! *bursts into blue flames and screams through the tears* I'M SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Chara: Fireball! Wait! Don't do anything rash! Calm down!

Abbie: I should've killed him when he was most vulnerable and least suspecting.

Chara: NO!!! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!!!

???:KILL KILL KILL KILL KILLL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL! THE VOICES PF THE PAST HAVE SPOKEN THE VIRTIC IS DEATH!

Frisk:RIUUUUS SNAP OUT OF IT!!!

The dark vortex begins to take shape

It's Rius but it's not

His eyes and mouth are oozing dark energy

Rius:KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL

It begins to walk forward

Rius:KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL

Frisk:Rius?

Frisk grabs Rius's hand

Frisk:Aahh!

His hand is as cold as ice

Rius:KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL

He begins to walk faster freezing the earth around him

Mary:Rius stop!

Mary blocks Rius's way

Rius:KILL KILL KILL KILL

Rius freezes Mary and keeps walking

Rius:KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!!!!

He begins the run

Rius:KILL KILL KILL KILL KIIILLLL KIIIILLL KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!

Fireball emits shockwave after shockwave, each one stronger and more intense than its predecessor. Nobody can get with 20 feet of him.*

Rius reaches Fireball

Rius:Your sentence is death! Feel the pain you have inflicted on others!

Rius walks up to Fireball

Rius:Kill Kill Kill K—

Something in Rius is fighting back

In Rius

Rius:Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill

Raly:Rius!!! Snap out of it!!! Please you're gonna do something you don't want!!!

Rius:KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL

Raly:Is this what you mom would want?!?!

Rius:K— My Home, my friends, gone all gone. Everything is gone!

Raly:You have friends! You have Frisk! YOU HAVE A FAMILY!!!

Rius:The one how killed everyone is right in front of me!! But I

Outside

The dark energy begins to fade

Rius walks up to Fireball being burned in the process

Rius:I...I

Rius hugs Fireball

Rius: Forgive you.

Fireball (in tears): You...forgave...me? But why?

Fireball's fire died out and the shockwaves subsided.*

Rius:So you'll let your guard down!

Rius stabs Fireball in the back with a spear

Rius:You won't die. And I do forgive you. But I really wanted to do that! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Rius passes out

Fireball (coughing up blood): Ugh!

Chara: Fireball!

Abbie: Serves him right!

Chara: "Serves him right"?! What the hell?! What about all the love and plans made with him? Huh?! Was it all fake?! If so, then he deserves better!

Abbie: That was all real. But he did deserve what he got. He had it coming, ya know? You can't just go burning villages to the ground and expect no consequences. I do feel bad for him though.

Chara: ...

Chara tends to Fireball's wounds, physical AND emotional. Abbie stands nearby awkwardly.*

Darkness comes out of Rius, it's Raly

Raly:He would have done much worse if I hadn't stopped him. Now move aside I got this!

Chara: What are you gonna do??

Abbie: You better not harm him further.

Raly:Oh shut up! If I wanted him dead I would have let Rius do it!

Dark Binding!

Raly stitches Fireball's wound together

Raly:He wouldn't die from this wound but it still could have gotten infected. That's all I can do all that energy Rius used weakened the fuck out of me bye!

Raly goes back to Rius

Frisk:Guys a little help!!!

Frisk walks over dragging a frozen Mary.

Fireball: Thanks, Raly. M-Mary?! I got this.

Fireball shot a line of fire at Mary, slowly thawing her out.*

Mary falls over

Mary:So cold!

She passes out

Fireball creates a small campfire to warm up Mary.*

Frisk walks up to Fireball

Frisk: Now explain!

Fireball: I lived in Mulkey as a child. I was bullied my entire life. One day I snapped and accidentally set the whole town on fire. I had no choice but to flee. One day, I was climbing the mountain and tripped. I fell for what seemed like forever. When I came to, I had no idea where I was at and freaked out. Here's my real identity.

A wind picks up as Fireball's hair grows 2 inches longer. His eyes turn black and fire wraps around his torso and then fades, leaving a black, hoodless jacket that is zipped all the way up with the collar flipped up, covering his mouth. His voice deepens and the wind dies down.*

Fireball: Really, I am James Rayner, a.k.a. Inferno. I burnt down Mulkey in a fit of rage. I...am a murder hiding right underneath your noses.

Chara: *gasp!* Fireball! No! That's not true! It's not true.

Abbie: Called it.

James Rayner: But it is. It is true. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to lie to you all.

Frisk:I see, then you should die! Not really though like fake your death if you can I mean how long has is been 2 years they should have forgotten by now. But if not let Rius Kill you!

James Rayner: What?!

Mary:Th-tha-that's a g-g-good ide-a F-f-frisk!

Frisk:Thanks! So let's go to town Rius has been out for a while now I'm a little worried.

A small dark energy being begins to form from Rius

It's a Cat!?

Cat:Guys he's dying, get off your asses and move!!!

Frisk:Raly!?!? Wait he's WHAT!?!?!

CRaly:Yes now let's go Hurry!!!

James Rayner returns to his alter-ego, Fireball.*

Fireball (freaking out): N-No! I've killed him! I'm a horrible person!! Why am I still living?!

Chara runs up and uppercuts Fireball in the chin.*

Chara: Snap out of it and move your ass! Make yourself useful and telekinetically move him.

Fireball stands up and does as Chara told him. They journey over to Mulkey and scavenge for medicine.*

Abbie: I'm considering killing you.

Fireball (in tears): Leave me alone!

Abbie is surprised at how emotional Fireball is.*

In Abbie's head*

Abbie: Wow. He's normally happy-go-lucky. Guess the memory of what he did really messed with him.

Rius weakly wakes up

Rius(weakly):Hey Guys what's up? Why is it so cold out here?

Fireball: Actually, buddy, it's about 68 degrees Fahrenheit out here. Could be because of your little "oh let me freeze Mary" trick. You froze her into a block of ice and froze the ground around you.

Rius(weakly):I did what now?

Fireball: Nevermind, buddy. Just try to remain still and awake. I don't want you to exert too much energy.

Chara: There's nothing here.

Abbie: And I'm no good in healing magic.

Fireball: Shit!

Rius:Hey the Sun went down really fast. I know it's been awhile since I've been up top but where are the stars?

Fireball paused for a second and then caught on. It was still daytime.*

Fireball: Shit. Stay awake buddy. Don't go to sleep. *starts crying* Don't die on me, Blinky! Don't die!

Chara: He's gonna be fine.

Chara says that but realizes that Rius IS dying. Abbie stands by awkwardly. She did not know what to do to SAVE someone. She only knew how to kill.*

Rius(weakly): It's never been this cold here before.

Rius's skin is Freezing

CRaly:Guys I think he's freezing! literally!!!

Frisk begins to panic

Frisk:Hurry Up and find some damn something!!!!

Mary electric slaps Rius in the face

Mary:Snap out of it!!! *Slap* Wake up!!! *Slap*

Chara: Did he just-

Abbie: -unlock the Shockwave of Life?

Rius(weakly):Yo lean closer to me bro I gotta tell ya something.

Fireball leans closer.*

Fireball: What is it?

Rius(whisper):Bro that was gaaaaaaaaay!!! Hahahaha!! Now put me down I need to go home.

Fireball drops Rius.*

Rius:Ow bitch!! But for real thanks man! Looks like we even!

Fireball: Welcome bro. Just don't go dying on me again. *punches Rius' arm* Especially when I'm already emotional. Now where to?

Rius:One sec.

Rius walks to the center of ashes

Rius:In Justice May Your Souls Be At Peace. I Forgive Him!

Rius begins to float

Fireball: W-What?! What's going on?!

The ashes begin to rise

Rius:This is the time to swipe the ashes of the past away and make a new chapter in this world!!

Rius summons a lot of spears a spins them to blow away the ashes

Rius:Mulkey is gone! This is now MonMan Village!(Monster/Human)

Fireball: Wow!

Chara: Time to build a new village.

Abbie: …

Rius falls the to ground

Rius:Pain Why!

Rius gets up

Rius:Not yet we need supplies first.

There should be another town near by. I think it's This way!

CRaly:You heard the man let's go!

Rius:Oh my god a talking Cat!!!

Rius happily picks up Cat Raly!

Rius:Frisk can I keep it!?

Frisk:Umm That's Raly.

Rius turns toward the cat

Rius:YOU CAN TURN INTO A CAT!?!

CRaly:I have a mastery of many different kind of magic. This is child's play!

Fireball chuckles at Rius' reaction to Cat Raly and their conversation. Fireball sets a mental waypoint at their current location and then teleports the group to the edge of the next town over.*

Fireball: I might wanna lose the long hair and jacket. Someone might recognize me as James Rayner.

Fire wraps around Fireball, completely covering him. As the fire fades away, Fireball's black jacket and long hair are gone, and his black eyes turned back to brown.*

Fireball: Better. Now let's go.

Rius:Don't worry, if you ever go wild again-

Rius' eyes turn purple

I'LL END YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE!

Rius eyes turn normal

Rius:Lets go!!!

Mary Frisk:Yeaaaah!

Chara: Oh joy! He's back to FUCKING NORMAL! Fuck my life.

Abbie: At least they're both alright.

Cat Raly hops on Rius shoulder

CRaly:You ok?

Rius:I don't know, I wanna Kill him but, my parents died before the fire, and I feel if I met him prior I wouldn't be who I am, but I guess I want James dead but Fireball's Cool ya know.

CRaly:Oh I see, You've gone fucking insane YAAAAY!!!

Rius:Whatever Craly!

CRaly:I will claw you!

James Rayner: Both of you two, can it! *turns back into Fireball* Now, what's the name of this town? Do you know?

Chara: I think I liked you better in a more human-like form, Raly.

CRaly:You're Just jealous you can't be a cat!

Rius:Not gonna lie I'd love to be able to do that!

CRaly:I'll teach you later.

Rius:YAAAAAY!!!

Frisk:Jeez man, you just realized your best friend burned down your village then turned into a dark ice demon thing, then almost die! Where do you get your positivity!!!

Rius:I'm just naturally positive!

CRaly:He's still crying in his head.

Rius:Raly! Stop telling my thoughts!!

CRaly:Nah!

Rius:Ugh

Frisk gives Rius a hug along with Mary

Frisk:It's gonna be fine!

Rius:Love you bea but you're crushing me!!!

Mary:Me too!!

Frisk releases them

Frisk:Sorry!

Abbie sees Frisk and Mary hugging Rius and gets an idea. She walks up on the left side of Fireball and puts her finger on the side of his chest. She then walks, one foot in front of the other, dragging her finger along his chest until it comes to rest at the center of Fireball's chest.*

Fireball: A-Abbie?? What's that look in your eye?

Abbie (seductively): You should know by now. *Abbie narrows her eyes and smirks* I don't have to act shy anymore, so I'll be a little more straightforward now.

Fireball: Chara!

Chara: Actually, I think I'll sit this one out. *she then smiles devilishly* I wanna see how you do WITHOUT ME in the mix.

Abbie takes her hand and places it on Fireball's cheek, turning his head so that he faced her.*

Abbie: Now now...I'm not over there. Pay attention to ME for once. *Abbie grins* 'Cause I've got you all to myself this time.

Fireball: P-Please Abbie! Don't do this! At least wait til we're back home.

Abbie leans in and kisses Fireball, holding her hands to his face. Fireball's hands made their way to Abbie's lower back, just above her butt. They kissed passionately for 5 minutes before Chara walked over and grabbed Abbie's butt. Abbie's eyes flew wide open.*

Abbie: Oh! *she looks at Chara and grins* Do it again and I'll ravage YOUR BODY!

Chara: You ain't BRAVE enough!

Abbie grins and then reaches down grabs Fireball's lower area while looking at Chara.*

Fireball: Oh yes. P-please do it again!

Abbie does it repeatedly and Chara repeatedly grabs Abbie's butt.*

Abbie: Ah! Oh fuck! Yes, Chara, more!

Fireball: Oh fuck!

Fireball aggressively pulls Abbie closer and kisses her. Abbie likes this.*

Rius: Raly.

CRaly:Yeah Let's end this train wreck!

Raly And Rius summon spears

Rius Raly: Will you all get your heads out the gutter!!!!

They launch the spears at them.

Fireball teleports himself and the girls out of the way.*

Fireball: Nice try.

Rius Raly:Who said I tried!

Fireball: Who said I care about your fucking existence, Raly?

Raly: Remind me not to save his life again!

Rius:Don't worry I will!

Fireball: That's alright.…


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Fires of Justice

20 Fucking Days Later!!!

Rius:So how does it feel to be 20 Days sober Hothead?

Fireball: ASSHOLE! *rears fist back*

Chara: Hit him and you won't get none tonight.

Fireball (dropping fist): Yes dear.

Abbie giggles*

CRaly: AHahahahahahahahaha!!

Rius: Ok, why haven't you changed back yet?

CRaly: It's easier for me to stick around longer this way. Also I like it!

Rius:Yeah that makes sense.

Sans:Yo kids, Grillby's just opened up and the town is officially established!

Rius:Awesome!!! It took a lot longer than I thought it would but we finally did it! Pyro, go drink yourself dead!

Fireball heads over to Grillby's with Chara and Abbie in tow. Together, all three get drunk. They stay until Grillby closes up shop at 11 and they all stagger home.*

on the way home*

Chara: Hey Hothead, I love you.

Fireball: I love you too, Geno.

Abbie: I love both of y'all equally!

Fireball: We love you too, Shyness!

in the house*

Fireball: Oh! Oh! Chara! Not the neck! Abbie! N-No!

Chara is sitting beside Fireball on the bed, biting his neck. Abbie is sitting on Fireball's lap, facing him, kissing his neck and moving his hand over her breasts.*

Abbie: Want more, handsome? Here you go. *shoves his hand into her bra*

Chara: You're not going anywhere, big boy.

Fireball gets no rest on this night.*

At Rius's House(back yard)

Rius is kicked into a tree

Rius:MOTHERFUCK!

CRaly:Seriously it's not that hard!

Rius:I've been trying for days!

A white cat walks up to Rius who is sitting on the ground. It's Mary!

CMary:Don't worry you'll get it soon I just know it!

CMary licks Rius's face.

Rius:Thanks Mary. Ok one more try!

The next morning!

Frisk knocks on Fireball's door

Frisk:Yo ya drunks we got work to do!!

Fireball, half-asleep, answers the door in his boxers.*

Fireball: Huh? What's all the commotion? It's 7 o'clock in the MORNING!

Frisk:Sorry But I wanted to show you something!

Frisk reviles a black cat with purple eyes (Raly), a white cat with gold eyes (Marygold), And an orange cat with yellow stripes and yellowish orange eyes(Rius)

Fireball: Oo! Kitties!

The Orange cat walks into the house. The white cat jumps on Fireball's Head. The black cat follows the orange cat.

Fireball (still tired): Come in, Frisk.

Chara and Abbie walk out wearing baggy shirts that cover their torso and go halfway down their thighs. Chara sees Frisk.*

Chara: Sup Mercy?

Frisk:Hey Chara! Mornin!

the black cat jumps on Abbie while the orange cat jumps on Chara, licking their faces

Chara: Ugh. What's up with these pussies?

Abbie: Hey! Stop that! Haha

Fireball feels like something is a bit off but waves off the feeling as being paranoid.*

Frisk:I found them outside.

The white cat jumps from Fireball's Head to to Frisk shoulder

The black moves to Chara and bits her ear while the orange cat tackles Fireball

Fireball catches the orange cat and Chara swats the black cat off of her. She the catches on.*

Chara: Wait a minute! Raly transformed into a black cat when Rius was dying!

Fireball (narrowing his eyes): And she mentioned something about having to teach Abbie how to morph. Do you suppose-

Abbie: -she taught Rius and Mary how to morph? Highly likely.

CMary:Prove It!

CRiusCRaly:MARY!

CMary:Sorry!

CRius:Well that was fun! Nice catch Pyro!

Fireball: Thanks. Now morph back so I can punch you in the mouth!

CRius:No way it's great to be a cat watch this!

Rius summons a short spear and hops on it

CRius:And Go!

Rius begins to fly on the spear!

Fireball: Come down from there before you break something, dumbass!

Chara: Idiot.

Abbie giggles.*

Rius goes through the window

CRius:I'M OK! Oh no dogs aaaaaaaahhh!!!

Fireball chuckles at Rius' blunder. Abbie walks up to Fireball's left side and wraps both arms around his left arm.*

Fireball: Hey, Abbie.

Abbie: Let's go back to bed.

Fireball: Will Netflix on the couch do?

Abbie: Sure.

They walk over to the couch and sit down. Fireball turns on Netflix and selects The Fast and The Furious.*

Frisk,CRalyCMary:RIUS!!!

Raly and Mary jump out the window to help Rius

Frisk:See you guys at Grilbys!

Frisk runs out the door

Outside

CRaly:Rius turn back!

CRius:I can't I'm too scared!!

CMary:Then summon your spears!!!

CRius:Oh right!

Rius summons spears and jumps on one and flies away.

CRius:Hahahahahahahahaha come get me now you mangy mutts!

the dogs turn their attention to Raly and Mary

CRalyCMary:Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!

But luckily Frisk comes in with a stick and shues the dogs away.

Frisk:Bad dogs! You guys ok?

CRalyCMary:Thank you!!!

There's a knock on the door, Chara answers.*

Chara: Hey Pyro! It's for you!

Fireball: Coming dear!

Fireball gets up and walks to the door to see a muscular, broad shouldered mam standing at the door. He's wearing a cowboy boots, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, black trench coat, and a black, flat brimmed cowboy hat. He has short, jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and beard stubble with a white complexion.*

???: Hello, James. *he says with a grin* Long time no see.

Fireball: Michael! Michael Streamer!

Michael Streamer: So you remember me. Tell me, do you perfer Jame Rayner...or INFERNO?

Fireball: RRRAAAAAHHHH!!! MY NAME IS FIREBALLLLL!!! *forms fire in his hand*

Michael Streamer: Ahahahahaha!! That's more like it, Inferno!

CRius:Umm I think we should check that out! Mary change back!

CMary:Got It Boss!!!

Rius and Mary change back while Raly hops on Rius's shoulder

Rius:Frisk go home we'll meet up at Grilbys later ok!

Frisk:Ok don't die you hear me!

Rius:Got It!

Rius and Mary run to Fireball's house

Rius:Yo what's happe...Who's the cowboy?

Michael Streamer gets sent flying off the steps by a fiery shockwave. Fireball comes storming out of the house and shoots Michael with fire.*

Fireball: Alright, Reaper! Show me what you've got!

Michael Streamer: Agh! It burns!

Fireball: Let me see the Deadly Duo once more! Shoot me with them! I FUCKING DARE YOU!!!

Fireball stop shooting fire. Michael pulls out two black, 9mm pistols. He begins firing but Fireball blocks with a shield of fire.*

Fireball: Is that all you've got? C'mon! You fought harder as a fucking 5th grader!

Flashback to 5th grade:

James Rayner: Leave me alone!

Michael Streamer: What's wrong, shorty? I'm having fun.

James punches Michael in the mouth. Michael hits back and soon the two are rolling on the ground beating the hell out of each other.

End of flashback*

James Rayner: Fight me!

James' voice fades back to Fireball as he speaks*

Fireball: Fight me bitch! Fight me!

Rius tackles Fireball burning himself in the process

Rius: Aaaahhh! Calm down buddy! Shiiit! Calm down, stay cool! Fuck this hurts!!

Fireball (voice switching back and forth between Fireball and Inferno): I'm...not Inferno! I'm Fireball! But I'll still slow roast his ass!

Rius:MARY NOW!!

Mary:Aye Sir!

Mary slams a frying pan into Fireballs Head knocking him out

Rius: So glad I bought that! Now how the fuck are you cowboy?!

Michael Streamer (chuckles): Would've been better if you had let him keep going! Heh heh! That was a new one he threw at me!

Rius:No, for real. He doesn't get that mad for no reason so who are you?!

Michael: You could say...I'm his enemy.

Rius: Oh so you're a bartender!

Michael Streamer: What? No. We fought in 5th grade and have fought ever since. I hate his fucking guts and I'd like to spill them. *holsters pistols*

Rius: Oh so you have no life!?

Mary:Really? Get over yourself! The guy's got a family, fuck up!

Raly: I agree how the hell did you know he was here?!?

Rius:You mean fuck off Mary?

Mary:Yeah that!

Michael: A little birdy told me a certain hothead was back in town.

Chara: Big Bob.

Michael: Bingo! Looks like the hothead got himself a smart one. She's got a nice rack too!

Chara uppercuts Michael in the chin and cuts him with her knife. She then extends her arm with the knife pointed at Michael Streamer.*

Chara: Knife to meet you!

Chara stabs him in the left arm.*

Michael Streamer: You bitch!

Abbie slaps Michael Streamer.*

Rius:So you guys got this or—-

Mary jumps in and scratches and shocks Michael

Rius:Mary no you're on the Pacifist side!

Mary:I'm more of a moral gray area to be honest!

Rius:Fuck it have at him.

Michael unholsters his guns and shoots Mary, then Chara. Fireball wakes up to see Chara fall limply to ground. He stands up, ignoring his headache, and delivers a fiery uppercut to Michael Streamer's gut. It burns Michael from the inside out.*

Inferno: YOU WILL PAY!!

Michael Streamer: Ugh! Now this is a real fight! *coughs up blood*

Inferno: Just remember, you're human. I'M NOT!!! *face turns into Chara's nightmare face* You will pay with DEATH!

Rius:I WILL HAVE JUSTICE YOU SHIT BAG!!!!

Dark energy begins to engulf Rius

DRius:I am the Icy Darkness!!! I AM JUSTICE! DIE!!!

Michael Streamer: Oh...shit. Ugh...this burns. *grins* Time to fight!

Gaster Sans appear

Gaster:I don't know what this is but can you boys take this somewhere else you're gonna wreck the town!

Sans: And that would lead to a bad time!

Inferno: Can it, Boneheads!

SansGaster Freeze the three "boys" and teleports them far away.

Gaster:Have fun!

They teleport back to town

In the middle of nowhere*

Inferno: Heh...heh heh heh! Let's have some fun!

Michael Streamer: Yes, let's.

Michael fires the Deadly Duo, but gets stabbed through with a spear of fire.*

Inferno: Try me, bitch!

DRius blinks behind Michael!

DRius:Feel My Justice!!

Rius stabs Michael in the back with a black ice spear Freezing the wound

Inferno beats The Reaper down with a barrage of punches thrown at the speed of light.*

DRius grabs Inferno

DRius:This is for Justice, DONT KILL HIM!!! Understand!

Inferno (spitting fire): Why not? Hehe! That would be better than letting him live! I could beat his dead body over and over again! I should kill him...for CHARA!!!!

DRius: AND I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR MY HOME!!!!

DRius Freezes Inferno in Black Ice

DRius: Chill you Psychotic Pyromaniac!

DRius:Now how ya doing cowboy!?

Michael Streamer: I'll kill YOU too!

DRius:I See You Need To Be Taught A Lesson!

Darkness covers Michael

Rius goes back to normal

Rius:Drown in the darkness and sleep! When you wake It will be a new day!

Rius blinks back to town to get Mary, Abbie, Chara

Rius:Their not here?

Sans appears

Sans:We sent them to the hospital their gonna be ok.

Rius:Thanks bonehead now if you excuse me

Rius begins to barf darkness

Sans:Holy Fuck!!!

Rius:I'm fine just used too much dark magic! I'll be blaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fine. I'm going to Grillby's

Sans:I'll join ya!

Chara: Ugh...hey, doc?

Alphys: Y-Yeah?

Chara: Where's the hothead?

Alphys: I-I don't know.

At Grilbys

Rius(Drunk):And we sing!

Crowd:Here's to never growing up!

At Grillby's*

Abbie (tapping on Rius' shoulder): Ooohh Rius...where is my Pyro?

Rius(Drunk):I put icehead on hot hahaha!

Abbie: Take me to him.

Rius(Drunk):Kaykay lil mouse, Follow ME!

Rius jumps out of a window

Abbie walks out using the door.*

Grillby: Now I have to fix the window.

Rius:Raly!!! I'm stopping to wake! Good morning!

Rius passes out

Raly takes over

Raly:I hate it when he gets drunk! I have to deal with the hangover! Hi Abbie wat up.

Abbie: Take me to Pyro.

Raly:Let me search the memory banks.

5 mins later

Raly:Ok hold my hand!

Abbie takes Raly's hand.*

Abbie: Ready.

They teleport to field with a small iceberg and a dark sphere

Raly:The fuck happened here ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh shit! Ok so Chara Mary got shot by that guy who knocked you out and Rius Pyro went crazy so Sans And Gaster sent them here. To keep Inferno from killing the Cowboy he froze him and sent cowboy into a world of darkness then went to get drunk.

Abbie: Oh no! Pyro!

Abbie runs up to the iceberg. She then pivots the lower half of her body 90 degrees to the left. She reaches out with one hand and speaks.*

Abbie: By the fires of love, I release you from this icy prison.

Fire shoots from Abbie's hand, melting the iceberg. Once released Inferno looks around, sees Abbie, and calms down, returning to the alter-ego Fireball.*

Fireball: Thank you, Abbie. *hugs Abbie tightly*

Raly stands nearby awkwardly.*

Abbie: I'll always come for you, Pyro.

Raly chucks a Spear at them

Raly:Chara's in the hospital. I'll deal with this. Ok?

Fireball: Is she alright??

Raly:I don't know go check on her, ya idiot

Fireball teleports himself and Abbie to the hospital.*

Fireball: Chara! *runs over and hugs Chara*

Abbie (whispering in Fireball's ear): Hey, I saved you. Now you owe me, Pyro.

Fireball: !!

Chara: I'm...so glad to...see you. Alphys...says that I'll be out in a day or two.

John walks in with a vial of medicine.*

John: Alright, Chara, time for another dose. *sees Fireball and Abbie* Sup Fireball? Abbie?

Fireball: Hey, John.

Abbie: Hey Doc.

John: Now are you gonna take this peacefully or am I going to have to sedate you? I tried to add a sweeter flavor to it.

Chara looks at Fireball who gives her a comforting look.*

Chara: I'll drink it. Gimme the damn thing.

John hands Chara the vial. She drinks the medicine and hands it back to John, who then checks the monitors and writes something down in his notes.*

At the middle of fucking nowhere

Raly: Dispel Dark!

Michael is freed

Raly: Sup cowboy.

Michael Streamer: Who are you and why are you setting me free? Not that I wanna go back.

Raly:I'm what you think you are

Raly begins to take in the shadows and grow*

A True Monster! AHahahahahahahahaha!

She quickly changes back

Raly:Now we want answers or you can go somewhere worse than the Dark!

Michael Streamer: I am Reaper! I'm not scared of you!

Raly:You should get off that high horse cowboy, you'll live longer. Anyway all can be forgiven or you can face you punishment, the choice is yours.

Michael Streamer: What are you thinking about?

Raly becomes as black as the void and teeth begin to sharpen!

Raly:EATING YOUR SOUL!!! BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO SO!

Michael Streamer: AAHHH!!!!! NO! what'll happen to me??

Raly turns back to normal

Raly:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're nothing but a scared lil boy! I think I might spare you on one condition!

Michael Streamer: What is that?

Raly:Simple, go to Pyro and beg forgiveness! You're life is better in his hands than mine. And if you don't

Raly transforms again

Raly:I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, TORTURE YOU,AND THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Raly returns to normal

Raly:You Have 10 hours bye bye now!

Raly disappears into the darkness and back to Grilbys

Raly:Friiisk! I need a drink!

Frisk(Drunk):I thought ya drunk already!

Raly:I want more damn it!

At the hospital, Fireball is laying in the bed on Chara's left with Abbie on Chara's right. Chara bites Fireball's ear and watches his reactions. Fireball bites his lip, trying to contain himself. Chara nibbles on his ear again and Fireball has the same reaction. She giggles.*

Abbie: I can't wait until you're out of the hospital. We should go drinking again. Drinks will be on me!

Chara: Sure. Sounds fun.

Fireball: Sounds like a plan!

End!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Power of Forgiveness

The next morning

Rius:Bye Frisky I'm gonna go check on Mary!

Frisk:Ok be safe

Rius and Raly morph into cats

CRaly: Lets go!

CRius:On It!

Rius summons a long spear for them to ride on

CRius:And Go!

CRaly: Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!

Fireball wakes up in a hospital bed beside Chara with Abbie on the other side. Chara has her arms wrapped around him so that he can't go anywhere. Abbie and Chara are still sleeping.*

Fireball (whispering): Well shit.

Two cats jump through the window

Fireball (whispering): Is that you, Rius and Raly?

A spear goes flying above Fireball's Head as the two cats walk out the room

In Fireball's head*

Fireball: Yep. It was Rius.

In the next room

Mary(Weakly):Hey Guys.

Rius Raly turn back to normal

Rius hugs Mary

Rius:How ya doing kitten.

Mary:I'm fine just tired.

Rius:Don't worry I got something for that.

Rius kisses Mary on her forehead

Mary blushes intensely

Mary:Aaahh! Don't do that without warning!

Rius:But you feel better now right?

Mary:Yeah I guess. Hey come closer.

Rius leans in

Rius:Yes?

Mary licks Rius's face

Rius:Aww. Thanks.

Mary:Aw my plan failed.

Rius:It failed cause I saw that coming.

Raly:What Time is it?

Rius:7:45am why?

Raly:Nothing.

In Raly Head

Raly:He's got 2 hours!

Outside

Rius:Who's got 2 hours?

Raly:You heard that!?

Rius:Duh. You can hear my thoughts.

Raly:Yeah that does make sense. Anyway don't worry about let's just keep Marygold company ok.

Rius:Sure, wanna watch tv?

Mary:Yeah why not.

Michael walks up to the hospital. Fireball senses Michael's presence and teleports in front of Michael.*

Fireball: What do you want?

Michael: Forgiveness.

Fireball: How could I ever FORGIVE YOU? Huh?! Tell me!

Michael: Look, I'll die if you don't forgive me.

Fireball: From what?

Michael: I can't say. Just...please...I'm begging for your forgiveness. Please. I mean it too.

Fireball: Well, I don't wanna see you die. It IS time I started forgiving too. You know what? I forgive you.

Fireball sticks out his hand. Michael shakes his hand.*

Fireball: C'mon, I gotta get back to Chara. You owe HER an apology too.

Fireball teleports them to Chara's hospital room. Chara and Abbie are fast asleep still. The teleportation makes Michael barf in a nearby trash can. Fireball teleports back into Chara's arms.*

Fireball: Have a seat, barfy, and wait for Chara to wake up.

Michael: Bluuuurgh! Okay.

Fireball falls back asleep in Chara's arms.*

Raly:I'll be right back

Raly transforms in a cat

The black walks into Chara hospital room

CRaly:You really cut it close cowboy!

Michael: Well I had to fucking WALK THE WHOLE WAY!

CRaly:Not my problem!

Michael: Asswipe. What even are you??

CRaly:Something that can And will kill you! AHahahahahahahahaha!

Michael (muttering): Freak.

CRaly:I'm sorry what was that!

Raly hops on Michael's lap

CRaly:Did I hear please claw my eye out?!

Michael: Nevermind. Where can I grab something to drink?

Raly hops off and leaves the room

CRaly:Follow me cowboy!

Michael gets up and follows Raly.*

Michael: I gotta be back in here later to apologize to Chara.

CRaly:Don't worry we're not going far.

They walk into Mary's hospital room

CRaly:First you apologize to her!

Michael gets up and follows Raly.*

Michael: I gotta be back in here later to apologize to Chara.

CRaly:Ask yourself ya prick!!

Rius:Hey cowboy!

Mary hides under her sheets

Rius:Don't worry if he tries anything

Rius eyes turn purple

Well let's just say it's a good thing we're in a hospital!

Rius eye turn back to normal

Rius:Or how bout this!

Rius summons spears around the room all pointing at Michael!

Mary uncovers herself

Mary:Yeah that's better!

Michael: Ack!! W-What's your name?

Mary:Marygold Silverbell

Michael: P-Pretty name. Um...look...I'm sorry about earlier.

Mary whispers in Rius' ear

Rius:Sure!

Rius sends a Spear through Micheal's left arm

Mary:Ok I forgive you!

Michael: AAAAGGHHH!!! MY ARM!!!

CRaly:Oh shut up ya bitch, I got it!

Raly goes back to normal and uses her dark energy to stitch up the wound!

Michael: Th-Thanks.

John: Will you all stop yelling in the fucking hospital!!!

Rius: Sorry bro!

John: All good just shut up!

A figure wearing a hooded cloak enters Chara's room. It goes over to Abbie and wakes her. They converse and she follows it back to a building in the middle of nowhere.*

???: I need you to find him and kill him. Search and Destroy. Here is your payment in advance, five thousand dollars. *hands Abbie five stacks of cash*

Abbie: Understood, boss.

Abbie sets out on her own into the woods, looking for her target.*

Raly:Rius, it's time.

Rius: I see.

Raly goes back to Rius

Rius:Later kitten. Michael, if anything happens to her, I'll end your life!

Dark Fade!

Rius becomes a shadow and follows Abbie

Abbie senses two presences and hides in a tree. She observes a man practicing wind magic, oblivious to Abbie. Abbie swiftly kills him by creating a gatling gun and mowing him down. She then absorbs the immense amount of magic he contained*

Abbie: I know you're there. You can come out now, Raly.

Rius walks out of the darkness

Rius:So is that how a Mage Hunter works? I don't know what I expected but that was surprisingly tamed from how Raly did it.

Abbie: It's whatever I'm in the mood for. Could've killed him with a sword, but I was feeling the gatling gun today.

Rius:I see. I'll be following you in case things go south. Dark Fade.

Rius returns to the darkness

Abbie returns to the hospital, where Fireball and Chara are still sleeping.*

Abbie: Phew! I don't have to explain anything yet. *looks over at Fireball* He doesn't need to know yet.

Abbie looks at her shadow*

Abbie: You can come out now, I know you're still following me.

No response

Back in the woods

Rius:So What can you tell me.

Raly covers the body in darkness

Raly:He Just recently developed his magic whoever hired Abbie wanted the guy gone before he could be taught.

Rius:I see, so the Mage Hunters are still around, along with Mages!

Raly:Stay on your guard they may attack the village, they've obviously been watching us! I only assume Abbie just fell into her habit of taking orders and forgot how you feel about this.

Rius:It's ok, I'll deal with this at the source let's just go back for now.

Raly:Got ya.

They blink back to the hospital

Fireball and Chara wake up. They look at each other and kiss. Michael walks in the room and begins apologizing.*

Michael: What's your name?

Chara (narrowing her eyes): Its Chara. I already know your name, Reaper.

Michael: !!!

Fireball: I still don't trust you.

Michael: Chara, I apologize for shooting you.

Chara: Whatever.

Michael: …

Rius:How ya doing kitten?

Mary:I'm Feline Fine!

Rius:That's Purrfect!

Raly: Oh Spear me. Lets go, you have to go to RyLand Port for the next shipment of "supplies".

Rius:I thought Sans was doing that?

Raly: He's busy building a new lab for Alphys and John.

Rius:I see let's go get Frisky bits first ok.

Raly: Gotcha!

Rius Raly: Later Kitten!

They blink Home

Fireball: Hey Abbie, you have a leaf in your hair. Where'd it come from?

Abbie (reaching back, locating the leaf, and removing it from her hair): Oh, I uh went for a walk earlier.

Fireball narrows his eyes. He catches on that she is lying, but shrugs it off knowing that he would find out later. Chara also catches on. John walks out of his office and discharges Chara. Fireball and the girls walk over to Grillby's to get some drinks.*

Fireball: Hey, you owe us drinks!

Abbie: Damn, you remembered.

At RyLand

Shipment dude: And just sign here...And here. Thank you!

Rius: No problem Shipment Dude.

Shipment Dude: My names Jeff.

Rius:Whatever Shipment Dude.

Rius blinks the cargo and himself back to MonMan Town

Jeff:Fucking dick.

Fireball (properly drunk): 12 shines of glasses I've had and I wear to drunk I'm not God.

Chara (drunk): I love you, Pyro.

Abbie (also drunk): I wanna fuck you both of you!

At Grilbys

Rius:Here's you're 500 different types of beer,600 different type wine, and 75 different cheeses Grillmaster!

Grilby:Thanks my friend.

Rius:No problem, but can I have some of those cheeses!

Grilby:Sure, I think I over ordered anyway.

Rius:Thanks Grillmaster!

Rius takes 35 of the cheeses home.

Rius:Frisk is gonna flip! I should send some to Naps too.

Rius Blink Home

Rius:Frisky I'm Home!

No Response

Rius walks up stairs

Rius:Frisk you in—-

There are blood stains on the wall

A bloody knife on the floor

And a bloody note

The note reads

"All Mages Monsters will be killed! The Second War Starts Now!"

Tick tick tick tick

Rius:Is that!

Rius turns his head towards the ticking sound

Rius:Fuck!

Rius' house explodes

End!


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Monster Within

Rius is laying on the ground badly injured in front of the fire and smoke that was his home

Rius:F frisk...

Rius goes unconscious

At Grillby's*

Sans: Hey kid, something's wrong.

Fireball (drunk): Whaddya mean?

Sans: I don't sense Frisk anymore.

Undyne runs in*

Undyne: It's Spearhead! He's injured! His house blew up!

Fireball sobers up immediately. He then throws a glass of water on Chara's face, then Abbie's.*

Fireball: Blinky! Chara, Abbie, sober up! We're being attacked!

Chara and Abbie are sobered up for the most part. Fireball teleports the three to Rius.*

Rius is on the ground bloody from the explosion, unconscious

Fireball: Rius! No!

Fireball runs over to Rius. Rius is barely alive. Fireball tries to heal him through magic, but nothing happens.*

Chara: Blinky!

Abbie: ...

Abbie finds the note.*

Abbie: Uh...guys?

Chara: What's up?

Abbie: Read this. *hands Chara the note, which is burned at the corners*

Chara: Son of a-

Rius's eye slowly open. His eyes look towards Abbie.

Rius:Fine...Her! Ack!

Rius losses consciousness

Fireball teleports Rius to John.*

Fireball: No time to explain! Gotta go!

John: Wait, wha-

Fireball teleports back to Chara and Abbie.*

Fireball: Chara... *Fireball is angry, his eyes black.* ...someone's gonna pay.

Chara: Let's check out RyLand first, hothead. Look for any new faces.

Fireball's eyes fade back to brown.*

Fireball: Yeah, you're right.

Abbie: ...

Abbie feels guilt. Fireball teleports them to RyLand. They split up and look for any new faces. After 3 hours, Fireball stops into the Barstools Guitars bar. He walks up to the counter and sits down. He orders a glass of Mt. Ebbot moonshine and a glass of Jack Daniels. He downs both of them. 5 glasses of moonshine later and he's talking to a light skinned girl with long black hair and light blue eyes. He buys her a couple drinks. She seems to be drinking heavily today.*

Fireball (drunk): So, beautiful, what's your name?

??? (giggling): Call me Hawk.

Fireball (drunk): Alright, Hawk, I'm Fireball.

Hawk: So, Fireball, what's your occupation?

Fireball: Mage. What's yours?

Hawk: Part-time drunk!

They both laugh. Fireball sees Chara standing in the doorway, looking around for Fireball. Fireball stands up.*

Fireball (drunk): Well, I must be going.

Hawk: Aaww...okay. Here's my number.

Hawk writes number down on a slip of paper and shoves the slip of paper into Fireball's pants pocket.*

Fireball (drunk): See you around.

Hawk: See ya.

Fireball walks up to Chara. They then leave together.*

Chara: You were getting drunk again instead of looking around town!

Fireball (drunk): I was looking in bars too!

Chara: Whatever.

Abbie soon finds them. Chara is walking down the street with Fireball staggering by her side. Chara gets aggravated with Fireball's drunkenness and pushes him against the wall of a building. She gives him a "sobering kiss". Fireball is now slightly drunk.*

Abbie: Is kissing what you two resort to for everything?!

Chara: What? No...not ALWAYS.

Abbie: Whatever you say.

Hawk somehow get home without falling flat on her face.

Hawk(Drunk):I'm Home!

She kicks down her door to see a note on floor

Hawk(Drunk):The fuck is this?

Hawk is too drunk to read the note but she starts to hear a ticking sound

Tick tick tick

Hawk(Drunk):Something tells me I don't wanna be here.

Hawk runs out her house the air sobering her up as she ran.

Hawks house explodes

Hawk: Fuck I just rebuilt that!

The earth shakes as if there were an earthquake.*

Fireball: What the hell was that?!

Chara: C'mon! Let's find out!

The trio heads in the direction of the blast. There they find a light skinned girl with long black hair and light blue eyes lying on the ground.*

Fireball: Hawk?? Is that you??

Hawk: Who the fuck are you!?

Fireball: It's me, Fireball. We met at the Barstools Guitars Bar. Remember?

Hawk: Dumbass I was fuck'd up earlier—-

Hawk notices Abbie

Hawk:Shit, what the fuck with all the Mage Hunters lately? I don't feel like getting into a fight today I'm out!

Aero Storm!

Hawk disappears in a whirlwind

Fireball: A Mage! *looks at Abbie, narrowing his eyes* And she knows YOU.

Abbie: Dammit! She's getting away-uuhhh nevermind.

Fireball: What was that, Abbie?

Chara: Told you Green Eyes was trouble. But noooo, nobody ever wants to listen to Chara!

Abbie: Shut it, you homicidal freak!

Chara: Oh I'm the murderer?! Oh really now!? You kill for money!

Abbie: And YOU kill for KICKS!

Fireball: Ladies, please!

Chara and Abbie: SHUT IT, HOTHEAD!!!

Hawk finds herself on route to MonMan village

Hawk:So Big Bob won't lying! There really is a village for Monsters and Humans were my uncle used to live. I wonder if my cousin is...nah he probably died in the fire with everyone else.

Hawk makes her way to MonMan Village

Fireball: Did you find anyone new in town?

Chara: No.

Abbie: No.

???: Hey you!

Fireball: Ah shit. I'd know that voice anywhere. What is it...Big Bob?

Big Bob: I got a bone to pick with you!

Sans teleports to Fireball.*

Sans: Hey kid! Mary is about to be discharged from the hospital and would like to-uh, I think this is a BAD time.

Big Bob: What are you doin' messing with that monster, shorty?

Fireball: He happens to be a good friend of mine.

Sans (left eye glowing): Wanna have a BAD TIME?

Fireball (forming fire): You're about to have a VERY bad day, Bob. I whooped your ass once. Want me to do it again?

Big Bob: Bring it. I never did like you.

Fireball lands a right hook on Big Bob's jaw and then a haymaker to the nose. Big Bob lands on his rear, holding his face.*

Big Bob: Grrr!!! Why you little-

Chara holds her knife to Big Bob's neck.*

Chara: Little what?

Big Bob: *gulp!*

At MonMan Village

Hawk walks pass the remains of Rius's House

Hawk: So those bastards got here too! Hopefully no one died from this. Maybe I should ask around.

Chara: Yeah, you BETTER be scared! I've killed countless times before... *does nightmare face* ...and I'm not afraid to do it again!

Fireball: Now get up!

The muscular man stands up, trembling.*

Fireball: I'll give you a 10 second head start before my friend here tries to consume YOUR SOUL. Better start running.

Big Bob runs down the street and rounds the corner. Fireball chuckles evily and Chara's face returns to normal.*

Fireball (laughing): Fucking pussy.

Sans: Well, I gotta go. (teleports to Grillby's)

Fireball: Let's get out here.

Chara: Agreed. Let's check in on Mary and Rius.

Abbie: That was interesting.

Fireball teleports them to the hospital in MonMan Village.*

Hawk makes her way to hospital to see if she can get an info on the exploded building she walks up to a small lizard wearing a lab coat.

Hawk:Hi I'm Hawk I'd like to know if the one who owned the decimated house survived.

Alphys:Yes, there's nothing to worry about. I'm Alphys by the way.

Hawk:Hi Alphys. I'd like to talk to them! My house in RyLand was also attacked today and I'd like to get any information I can!

Alphys:Sure he's in this room.

Hawk:Thank you Miss Alphys!

Hawk walks to the room

Hawk:Hello?

Rius slowly walks up

Rius:F-F

Rius shoots up

Rius:FRISK!!!

Hawk:Hey calm down dude. Listen my names Hawk! I'm in a similar situation with the whole house blowing up thing, do you know who did it!

Rius:Fucking Mage HUNTEEEERSSSSS!

Raly appears as a cat

CRaly:Hey!

Rius:Sorry Raly I'm pissed! If anything happens to Frisk I'll—

Hawk:Is that Cat talking!?

Rius:Yes this is Raly. She's—-

Hawk:Obviously a good Mage!

CRaly:Thank you.

Hawk walks to sit on a chair by Rius

Hawk:Listen, I'm Hawk do you know why this happened!

Rius:They're trying to start another War! They want me dead, they took my girlfriend! I'm gonna Kill them all!

Hawk:Well you and me both! I need to get some payback too!

Rius:Thanks Hawk I'm Rius.

Hawk:Rius, is..

No way.

Rius:What is it?

Hawk:Is your last name—

Fireball and company teleports in the room

Hawk:What the fuck!

Fireball (narrowing his eyes): YOU again. What do you want from Blinky?

Hawk:I'm just here for information!

Rius: Pyro Cool it! I can't deal with this right now! I have to go NOW!!!

Raly turns back to normal

Raly:Your injures aren't too bad I should be able to finish healing you.

Rius:Do it now!

Raly calls dark energy and it engulfs Rius's body

Hawk:What is this!

Fireball: It's called Dark Energy. Blinky here has somehow gotten a Dark Energy form attached to him. Some weird shit if you ask me. Anyway, we came to check on ya, Blinky. We didn't find any new faces in RyLand. Ran into Big Bob though. He thought he'd fight me again. Me, Chara, and Sans scared the guy off after I landed a couple haymakers on him. How ya feelin'?

Abbie: What about me??

Fireball: You just stood there. Sorry babe, but you didn't do shit.

The dark energy dispels

Rius:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! That hurt but it was worth it!

I'm Feeling Very Pissed! And Raly's a Mage Hunter Remnant held together by my soul!Raly can you track them!

Raly:Yes, But we have to get two more people.

Rius:Gotcha ya.

Hawk:O...K. That was strange, but a good strange!

Fireball: Wimp. I can take pain better than you. Now Hawk, you said you wanted information? *narrows eyes again, untrusting of Hawk* What kind of information?

Abbie summons a Browning Automatic Rifle and aims it at Hawk.*

Abbie: Do I need to force the questions out of her? I'd like some answers from her too while we're at it.

Fireball: Easy, Abbie. Don't jump the gun. We don't want to shoot her...yet.

Rius jumps in front of Hawk

Rius: Be cool guys. I don't know why but I trust her, she's in the same position I'm in! Don't make me fight you Abbie!

Raly: To be honest Abbie's the one who should be questioned!

Rius: True. Abbie what do you know!

Abbie: …

Dark energy starts to surround Rius

Rius:Abbie if you know something you have to tell me they took Frisk! Don't you care!!

Abbie: I know SHE is a mage. I suspect I know who took Frisk.

Fireball: Abbie, come clean!

Abbie: My old boss located me this morning and sent me on a mission to kill a novice wind mage. Haha...it was TOO easy. Someone hired my company to kill him and I was selected to do the deed. My boss hates Mages and anyone who uses magic. I was a special case, however. I had the ability to kill mages but use magic myself. Monsters use magic. Putting it simply, my company or the person who hired my company for the latest job is probably the one trying to start a second Monster vs Man War.

Fireball: I thought you were over killing Mages!

Abbie: I'm sorry. I did it for a paycheck so we could survive. It was cold hard cash.

Fireball: But...but...

Abbie: And your friend, Hawk, here was next on the list. Consider me...a bounty hunter.

Fireball: ...I thought...after me...you were done killing mages. If you're gonna keep doing that...THEN DO YOUR JOB AND FINISH ME OFF!!!

Chara (wielding her knife): I can kill her AND the wind mage.

Fireball (teary eyed): No, Chara. I wanna see if she's got the GUTS to finish me off!

Abbie: ...

Fireball: I THOUGHT...YOU LOVED ME, ABBIE!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT?? DID ALL THAT GO OUT WINDOW??!! HUH?? TELL ME!!!

Abbie: …

John (walking in): Would you stop shouting? This is a hospital.

Inferno: SHUT IT, NERD!

Rius:ENOUGH!!! I'm done with shit!

Rius rushes Abbie against the wall chocking her

Rius:We found you in the Void! Raly has told me why she was sent there! She stopped doing her job to protect my parents! My Mom quit, had me and was killed for it! Pick a side Abbie! I'm done with my second chances!

Raly:Rius calm down!

Dark energy starts to crawl up Abbie's legs as Rius's eyes turn purple

Rius:If I find out you knew about this! You'll wish you were in the Void!

Rius drops Abbie

Rius:Hawk we're leaving but I have to get a friend first.

Hawk:Sure um let's go.

Abbie: I...I never knew they'd come for you...or the wind mage. I'm sorry. Look I'll help you find them!

An explosion is heard in the distance. Sans teleports into the room.*

Sans: Hey flamehead, there was a time bomb in your house. I tried to defuse it, but I couldn't stop it in time. I guess they thought you'd be home by now. Whoever is doing this is really blowing it out of proportion.

Fireball pops his knuckles and his neck, his eyes are black and a fiery red aura flows around him. His voice low and rough.*

Fireball: Now it's personal. Abbie, take me to your fucking boss! I wanna have a word with him.

Abbie: B-But-

Fireball: Do it! You fucking owe me now! So do it!

Abbie: O-Okay.

Abbie leads Fireball and Chara to her company's headquarters.*

Rius walks into Mary's hospital room

Rius:Mary we have work to do, someone has taken Frisk it's time to fuck Up someone's shit!

Mary jumps out of bed and morphs into a cat and hops on Rius shoulder

Mary:I'm gonna claw their eyes out! Hey who's the chick?

Hawk:My names Hawk.

Mary:Oh that's kinda like your name Rius.

Hawk:What does she mean by that.

Rius:She means my last name, it's Hawkner! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier my last name is infamous or at least it use to be!

Hawk's eyes light up

And she hugs Rius

Hawk:I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you burned with Mulkey!

Rius:You know me?

Hawk:It's me, Nicole!

Rius: I-I'm sorry I didn't-I didn't think. I mean it's been so long I thought.

CMary: You know her?

Hawk: I'm his cousin!

Rius:I'll explain later, for now we need to get going. Everyone ready?

Hawk, CMary, Raly: Let's go!

Rius blinks everyone to his house

As the trio walks through the woods, Fireball pulls Abbie to the side. They go 15 feet away from Chara and behind a tree to talk. Fireball is clearly upset.*

Fireball: Look, Abbie, I thought you were done hunting Mages.

Abbie: I thought I was too. But it was cold hard cash that WE NEEDED. Mage Hunting is what I do best, aside from loving you.

Fireball (teary eyed): Just promise me you'll never lie to me again.

Abbie (cuddling Fireball): I promise.

Chara quietly leans around the tree to see Abbie cuddling Fireball. She returns to the spot where they stopped. Fireball and Abbie soon return too and they continue on their journey.*

With Rius and Co.

Raly has gone back to Rius

RiusRaly:Mage Finder!

Rius sees a Red Black trail of dust leaving the rubble that was his house

Rius Raly:They went this way!

The trio follows the trail

Fireball and Co. reach a building in the middle of a field. The sign reads "Target M: Mage Hunting Services".*

Fireball (taking a step forward) : Now time to get some ans- *collapses*

Chara: Hey! Fireball!

Abbie: Pyro!

Abbie forms a invisible cloaking shelter. The shelter is invisible to others and and it cannot be looked through either. It's getting dark, so they camp out in the invisible cloaking shelter. Abbie forms pillows out of magic for the three and cuddles up to Fireball's right side. Chara wraps her arms around Fireball's left arm. They sleep like this.*

Next morning

At Rius and Co

CMary:We should rest for tonight it's not healthy for you to—-

Rius:I don't care I'm going to follow this trail until I find Frisk! I'm not stopping for anything!

Hawk:She's right it's not safe to walk into enemy territory especially when you're tired!

Raly:We can't keep the spell up for that long without rest!

Rius:Raaaaaaawwww! FINE BUT AS SOON AS SUN HITS MY FACE WE'RE LEAVING GOT IT!

Mary,Raly,Hawk: Aye Sir!

Rius:Your synchronization scares me sometimes.

The girls look at each other and laugh

Rius:So where are we gonna sleep?

Hawk:Allow me.

Aero Breeze!

Hawk uses the wind to shake the leaves off the trees and then makes leaf beds

Hawk:Ta Daaaa!

Mary:I love your cousin!

Rius:Ya me too!

In Rius's Head

Raly:How scandalous!

Rius:You know what I meant!

Outside

Hawk:Rius? Rius!?Does he always space out like this?

Mary:Yeah he's just talking to Raly in his head I got him. Electric Pulse!

Mary shocks Rius

Rius:Aaaaaahhh! Good night!

Rius passes out

Mary:Oops I used too much again!

Hawk:Again?

Mary:Don't worry about it Sleep time!

Mary lays Rius on one of the beds and proceeds to lay on him

Hawk:Whatever night!

The next day

With the Suns rise

Rius awakens and feels something watching him,and notices that Hawk is gone

Rius:Hawk! Mary wake up!

Mary:Uh What!

Rius: Where's Hawk?!

Hawk:I'm up here!Catch!

Hawk is in an apple tree and throws apples at Rius and Mary

Mary Rius:Thanks!

Hawk:No problem!

Fireball and Co. awaken at dawn and when the lights come on in the building, they head inside. Fireball is DETERMINED. Fireball wants JUSTICE.*

At Rius and Co

CMary:We should rest for tonight it's not healthy for you to—-

Rius:I don't care I'm going to follow this trail until I find Frisk! I'm not stopping for anything!

Hawk:She's right it's not safe to walk into enemy territory especially when you're tired!

Raly:We can't keep the spell up for that long without rest!

Rius:Raaaaaaawwww! FINE BUT AS SOON AS SUN HITS MY FACE WE'RE LEAVING GOT IT!

Mary,Raly,Hawk: Aye Sir!

Rius:Your synchronization scares me sometimes.

The girls look at each other and laugh

Rius:So where are we gonna sleep?

Hawk:Allow me.

Aero Breeze!

Hawk uses the wind to shake the leaves off the trees and then makes leaf beds

Hawk:Ta Daaaa!

Mary:I love your cousin!

Rius:Ya me too!

In Rius's Head

Raly:How scandalous!

Rius:You know what I meant!

Outside

Hawk:Rius? Rius!?Does he always space out like this?

Mary:Yeah he's just talking to Raly in his head I got him. Electric Pulse!

Mary shocks Rius

Rius:Aaaaaahhh! Good night!

Rius passes out

Mary:Oops I used too much again!

Hawk:Again?

Mary:Don't worry about it Sleep time!

Mary lays Rius on one of the beds and proceeds to lay on him

Hawk:Whatever night!

The next day

With the Suns rise

Rius awakens and feels something watching him,and notices that Hawk is gone

Rius:Hawk! Mary wake up!

Mary:Uh What!

Rius:Where's Hawk?!

Hawk:I'm up here!Catch!

Hawk is in an apple tree and throws apples at Rius and Mary

Mary Rius:Thanks!

Hawk:No problem!

Fireball (at the front door): I WILL get answers...or somebody WILL DIE.

Abbie: Look-eh, you know what? Use any means necessary. I don't like the guy anyway.

After a bit of haggling with receptionists, Fireball gets to the top boss. They are wearing a hooded cloak and their face is hidden.*

Fireball: Why did you send people to bomb Mage houses in MonMan Village and RyLand?

??? (sarcastic): I don't know what you're talking about.

Fireball reaches across the table and jacks the man up by the collar of his cloak and forms fire in his right hand.*

Fireball: Tell me who did or YOU are gonna have a BAD TIME!

The cloaked figure looks at Abbie.*

???: So, you're a traitor now?

Abbie: I'm doing what's right. I'm following my heart, and my heart belongs to the pyro that is about to kick your ass.

???: So sad...

Fireball (angry): TELL ME! TELL ME WHO PLANTED THE BOMBS!

Fireball switches to James Rayner with the matching hair length, voice, and apparel.*

James Rayner: Now tell me! TELL ME!!!

With Rius Co

RiusRaly:Mage Finder!

Rius:This way!

Mary morphs into a cat and jumps on Rius shoulder

Hawk swiftly runs beside Rius

The soon arrive at at building, the trail show that Frisk is inside

Rius:She's here!

Rius:Sh

James heats up the boss' seat.*

James Rayner: TELL ME!!!

???: Rockwin Polick is the man you want! He goes by Tremor! Now please don't kill me!

James Rayner lets go of Abbie's former boss and walks out, Chara and Abbie in tow.*

Chara: Later prick!

With Rius Co

Rius:Mary become a cat and act like a cat! Hawk, Stay here, If I need back up I'll call you Got It!

Mary:Aye Sir!

Hawk:Fine! But you better not die in there!

Rius:I won't!

Mary morphs into a cat and jumps on Rius's shoulder

Rius:Lets go!

Rius kicks down the door

Rius:WHERE'S FRISK!

Rius summons two Spears

Rius:TELL ME NOW!!!

The next The he knew there was an avalanche of spells heading he's way

Rius:Dark Defense!

Rius creates a giant shield of darkness

Rius:Now Mary go find her! And don't get caught!

CMary:Meow! Meow!

(Aye! Dark Fade!)

Mary becomes a shadow cat and disappears.

Rius charges his way through the storm of enemies

Fireball is walking in the forest when he senses somebody watching him.*

Fireball: Ooohhhh Treemooorrrr. I know you're there.

No response*

Fireball: Welp. Guess I walk this way.

Fireball takes a step forward. A man wearing black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and combat boots jumps out of a tree, kicking Fireball in the head. Fireball fall to the ground, unconscious. Chara pulls her knife out and stabs the man, non-fatally.*

Chara: Dumbass! Quit being so cocky! *looks back at their assailant* Now you're gonna pay.

Abbie: Wait! We need answers! What's your name pal?

???: I won't tell you shit!

Abbie forms a sword from magic.*

Abbie: Wrong answer. Let's try another question. How about...does the name Tremor ring any bells?

The man's eyes grow wide*

???: W-Who gave you that name?

Abbie: Let's just say an old friend. *holds sword to the man's neck* Now is that your name?

???: *gulp* Y-Yes. Name's Rockwin Polick.

Abbie (lightly slashing Tremor's throat): Now...Rockwin...why'd you plant those bombs? Tell me.

Rockwin Polick: I was ordered to!

Abbie: Who ordered you to do so? *presses blade further into Tremor's neck* Tell me who.

Rockwin Polick: Ugh! Target X and Target M. They're a Mage Hunting company and a Monster hunting company.

Fireball wakes up and sees the interrogation in progress.*

Abbie: Thank you.

Abbie slits Tremor's throat. Tremor grasps at his throat and then falls limp.*

Abbie: Much better. You much sweeter when you're dead, Tremor.

Chara: Damn, Abbie!

Fireball: ...

Back with Rius Co

Mary is searching the building and has found the basement

With blood

In Mary's Head

Mary:Maybe they locked her up in here? Damn Frisk you must have put up one hell of a fight!

Mary calls into the dark room

CMary(Whisper): Frisk! Friiiisk! I'm here to save you!

???(weakly):W..ho's the..re?

CMary:Frisk!?

Mary runs toward the voice while turning back to normal

Mary:FRISK!

Mary finds Frisk but she's badly beaten, bloody and looks half dead

Mary:Hang on I'll get you out!

Frisk(weakly):Th..anks.

Mary cuts Frisk chains and sets her free

Mary:Don't worry your safe now!

Back with Rius

Rius:YOU BLOW UP MY HOUSE THAT'S ONE THING BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY FRISK!!!

Rius body starts to change as dark energy begins to surround the room

His eye turn icy purple as his skin becomes pitch black along with his hair

Rius(distorted):I'm GoNna KiLl YoU

AlL!!!!

Back to Mary

Frisk(weakly):D..o y..ou h..ear th..at?

Mary listens for what Frisk is talking about

???:It's a monster!

???:It's a demon!!

???RRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOWWW!!!'

Mary:We better get out of here!

Frisk(weakly):O...K.

Mary searches for a way out and finds room with a window as more people run to the room Rius is in

Mary:Here!

Mary breaks the window and carries Frisk out. She walks back to where Hawk is

Hawk:Oh my god is she ok!?

Mary:She's badly injured she needs help fast!

Hawk:Where's Rius?

Mary:He'll Be Fine Lets go we need to get her to a hospital fast!

Hawk:Fine Lets go!

Fireball: Why'd you kill him?!

Abbie: He deserved it!

Fireball: You even did it in a very sadistic way! *James Rayner takes over* I like it!

Abbie: !!!

Fireball: Ahem! Sorry about that.

Chara (smirking): So you've come to the dark side, huh?

Fireball: What?! No! I..well...I...we need to be going!

Chara: Hahahahaha!

Abbie: ...

Chara (whispering in Fireball's ear): Why don't you get sadistic with me...in bed?

Fireball: Ack! C-Chara!

Chara: Heeheehee

Abbie: !!!

They continue on the journey to find Rius, following Chara's gut.*

With Mary Co

Mary:Don't worry Frisk will be home soon!

Hawk:Wait!

Mary:What is it?

Hawk facepalms herself

Hawk:I can use my magic!

Aero Storm!

Hawk uses the power of the wind to create a tornado that take them to MonMan Village

Mary:To the hospital quickly!

They quickly get Frisk to the hospital

Frisk(weakly):Tha..nks. Frisk passes out from blood loss and exhaustion.

Mary:You're gonna Be Fine!

Back with Rius

Rius is standing in a pool of blood

Rius(demonic):I DONT SENSE HER HERE ANYMORE,

Rius goes back to normal as the Darkness fades

Rius:Thank you.

Rius passes out.

In a matter of hours, Fireball and Co. find Target X. Inside, they find Rius passed out, lying in a pile of blood.*

Fireball (looking around): R-Rius did this?

Abbie sweeps the building, finding no other friendlies...only dead enemies and a passed out Rius. Fireball picks up Rius and teleports the group of four to the hospital in MonMan Village.*

Alphys: Th-thanks guys. I-I'll take it from here. *carries Rius inside on a stretcher*

John: Something's wrong. He shouldn't be passing out for no reason. The only possible explanation is exhaustion, but he didn't exert that much energy this time. I think Raly did most of the work for him. Hmmm…

John looks at his notes.*

Raly becomes a shadow on the wall

Raly:Sorry to say that was all him. He accessed the dark energy and turned into dark magic, and that can wear a Mage out a lot faster than regular magic. Not to mention the amount of dark magic he used.

Fireball: Are you saying he pulled a Fireball and went berserk?

Raly:No. Unlike you he knew what he was doing the whole time. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or scared.

Fireball: You mean it's possible for YOU to be scared?? I'm not sure if I even want to know what he did.

Chara: What'd he do? I'd like to know.

Raly:You saw the aftermath there's no need for explanation.

Abbie: Mangled bodies...parts of bodies devoured...yeah, he became a MONSTER, and not the good kind either.

Hawk walks up to Abbie

Hawk:It seems you won't be killing me anytime soon then.

Abbie (narrowing her eyes): Don't test me.

Fireball: Down, Abbie, down.

Abbie: I'm not a dog!

Fireball: Don't test me, Green Eyes.

Abbie: !!!

Fireball: Oh did you like that...Green Eyes?

Abbie: Mmm...say it again.

Fireball (smirking): Green Eyes.

Abbie: Oh yes!

Chara: Alright, Lustful, that's enough.

Abbie: Hmph!

Hawk: I'm staying here to look over Rius and Frisk. You guys continue with the investigation go back and see if there's anything left I don't think this is over with one fight.

Fireball: I'm going to Grillby's.

Chara: 2 glasses of moonshine and then we're back to the investigation.

Fireball: Yes dear.

In Rius Head

Rius:I uh I really fucking lost it back there!

Raly:That's an understatement! Dude you ate some them!

Rius:Yeaaaah. I have no idea why I just got hungry as fuck and they were there.

Raly: Unjust cannibalism isn't cool dude. That can fuck you up!

Rius:Yeah I feel sick. Like really bad.

End!


End file.
